Six Reason for Love You
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: Masa lalu dan masa depan datang menyerbu seolah hendak memaksanya untuk memilih salah satu. Harapan yang hilang, peliknya hubungan, desakkan keputusan, membuat Levi takkan pernah melupakan angka 6 dalam hidupnya meski ia ingin. \\ Levi x Petra. Levi x Mikasa. Petra x Farlan. DOUBLE UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Six Reason for Love you**

 **.**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Six Reason for Love You © Shigeyuki Zero

.

Ini adalah fict untuk mengisi gelas inspirasi author yang hampir meledak di kepala. Ada sebuah ide tentang fict romance yang santai, kalem, dan mendebarkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Author ingin membuat kisah manis dan sedikit pelik yang belum pernah dibuat sebelumnya (mungkin)

Mungkin terlihat maksa, saat menulis ini bahkan author belum tahu pairing utamanya siapa..

But, enjoy please..

Warningnya seperti biasa: typo, abal, maksa, mungkin sedikit OOC

Akan ada beberapa sempilan playlist author hehe

.

Levi x Mikasa, Levi x Petra, Petra x Farlan

RnR please

.

.

..

...

" _Jika cinta benar-benar membutuhkan alasan seperti apa yang kau katakan, aku akan memikirkannya. Dan mungkin aku hanya akan membuat 6 alasan yang aku pikirkan baik-baik sejak hari ini."_

" _Kenapa hanya 6?"_

" _Karena angka 6 selalu mempertemukan kita."_

 _._

 _._

 _6 Juni 2016_

Hujan kembali mengguyur Osaka. Sudah 2 hari sejak hujan pertama turun, dan jalanan selalu tergenangi air hujan. Ramalan cuaca juga selalu positif memprediksi bahwa hujan akan menemani keseharian manusia sampai malam. Payung menjadi senjata untuk melindungi diri dari mereka.

Tak banyak orang yang menyukai rintik-rintik yang jatuh ke atas kepala itu. Tak banyak juga yang menikmati bau hujan yang menyeruak di tanah saat pertama kali turun. Menjadi orang yang berbeda memang sedikit unik, begitulah Levi Ackerman, pria yang mengabdikan dirinya sebagai seorang guru sastra di sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Pria itu berperawakan lebih pendek daripada pria-pria 32 tahun sepertinya. Dengan mata biru kelabu yang terlihat tajam dalam situasi apapun, dan rambut _raven_ menawan yang selalu rapi, membuat Levi terbilang sebagai pria tampan. Meski sikap dan tutur katanya sangat tak sesuai dengan pribadinya dari luar.

Jika bukan di dalam kelas, Levi akan bersikap seperlunya. Tidak peduli dengan ocehan banyak orang, berkata tajam dan terkesan menyakiti perasaan orang lain, dan meski ia memiliki beberapa sahabat, dirinya tak terlalu peduli dengan masalah pribadi mereka.

Hari ini seperti biasa dirinya berteduh di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Ia hanya duduk sendiri ditemani secangkir kopi ekspreso kesukaannya. Sungguh ia tak memiliki niatan untuk balik menyapa beberapa siswa yang juga memutuskan menunggu hujan disana. Sangat tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan di kafe ini –kecuali jika mereka mulai menyalakan rokok dan membuat kegaduhan yang merugikan orang lain.

Sudah hampir 45 menit hujan tak kunjung menurunkan kecepatannya. Perhatian Levi juga tak teralihkan dari gerakan hujan di balik jendela di depannya. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya untuk sedikit melirik ke arah kanan.

Matanya saat itu menangkap sebuah objek yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat di kota besar ini. Seorang wanita, dengan tongkat yang membantunya menunjukkan jalan. Baru pertama kali Levi melihat wanita itu. Dan ia akui bahwa wanita dengan rambut karamel sebahu tersebut terlihat cantik meski sorot mata karamelnya nampak kosong. Ya, kosong karena ia tidak melihat apapun di hidupnya.

Trak trak trak

Suara tongkat yang menyeruak tatkala bersentuhan dengan benda-benda di sekitarnya tak membuat Levi terganggu. Justru ia merasa nyaman dengan suara konstan itu, selain suara hujan yang juga masih ia dengar dengan jelas.

Levi masih memandang si wanita tanpa bermaksud membantunya memilih tempat duduk yang kosong, sampai..

Prang!

Seorang pelayan yang terlihat kikuk tak sengaja menubruk wanita dengan tongkat itu, membuat keduanya terjatuh dan cairan panas dari gelas yang pecah mengenai si wanita tongkat. Wanita itu meringis perih akan luka bakar yang ia dapat di tangan kanannya. Dan akhirnya Levi memutuskan untuk bergerak cepat dan membantunya –meski tadinya ia tidak mau melibatkan diri dengan siapapun-.

Berkali-kali si pelayan meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya. Dan berkali-kali pula si wanita tongkat mengatakan 'tak apa' dengan nada lembut dan senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan karena menahan sakit di tangannya. Levi merasa kesal sendiri, setelah membantu si wanita untuk duduk di tempatnya, Levi langsung menatap sangar pada pelayan kikuk itu.

"Tidak bisa kah kau menggunakan matamu dengan baik agar tidak merugikan orang lain?" ucapnya dengan kesal.

Beberapa orang yang duduk di dekat tempat kejadian melirik dengan penasaran akan apa yang terjadi. Ah, menjadi tontonan lagi. Levi membatin.

"Bawakan aku handuk dingin." Lanjut Levi untuk mempersingkat amarahnya.

Selagi si pelayan mencari handuk dingin yang Levi minta, Levi duduk berjongkok di hadapan wanita berparas manis itu. Ternyata di lihat dari dekat manik berwarna karamel itu benar-benar tak menunjukkan cahaya apapun. Baiklah, bukan waktunya Levi terhanyut dengan wanita di depannya. Dengan cepat ia langsung meraih tangan kanan sang wanita dengan hati-hati, memberikan sentuhan ringan yang akan menenangkannya.

" _Ano_.. maafkan aku telah merepotkanmu.." akhirnya Levi bisa mendengar suara si wanita. Suara yang membuatnya lagi-lagi merasa tenang.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, kita hidup di dunia ini setidaknya untuk membantu orang yang membutuhkan."

Si wanita terseyum hangat, tidak lagi meringis karena lukanya. Tidak mau terlarut lebih jauh lagi, Levi yang kebetulan melihat pelayan membawakan handuk dinginnya langsung bergerak cepat mengompres luka bakar di tangan yang ia genggam.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memberi nasihat apa padamu." Levi bersuara.

Mendengar hal itu senyuman di wajah si wanita mulai terlihat canggung.

"Maafkan aku.. aku belum terbiasa dengan situasiku saat ini."

Levi berhenti bergerak. Banyak terkaan yang muncul di kepala Levi, jawaban sementara akan kondisi si wanita sekarang.

" _Sensei_ , apa anda butuh bantuan kami?" Beberapa siswa yang memang sempat melihat kejadian tadi sudah berada di sekitar Levi.

Ingin sekali Levi mengumpat ' _mendokuse na'_ , jika saja mereka bukan murid-muridnya.

"Tak perlu, kalian kembali duduk saja." Dan mereka menurut pada gurunya.

Levi sedikit bernapas lega.

"Kau seorang guru?" Petra bertanya dengan penasaran.

Levi menatap wajah penasaran itu sebelum akan menjawabnya.

"Kau begitu tertarik dengan profesiku?"

"Ya, jika kau tidak keberatan."

Levi menimbang-nimbang akan melanjutkan percakapan ini atau tidak. Karena dirinya bukan orang ramah yang akan langsung akrab dengan orang yang ia temui beberapa menit lalu. Tapi entahlah, seperti ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya yang lebih 'bersahabat' pada wanita ini.

"Dulu aku berkeinginan menjadi guru, tapi aku terjebak di dunia kedokteran karena ayahku. Dan sepertinya aku tetap tidak bisa menjadi keduanya." Lanjut wanita itu karena Levi tak kunjung membalasnya.

Tepat setelah perkataan itu Levi dengar, hujan diluar sana tiba-tiba mereda. Sunyi melanda. Hanya samar-samar suara kesibukan di jalanan dan suara pelanggan yang tak jauh dari sini yang bisa Levi dengar. Ia masih terpaku, dengan cara wanita di hadapannya menyelipkan anak-anak rambut yang sempat menghalangi pipi mulusnya ke balik telinga. Cara yang begitu anggun dilakuan olehnya. Levi akui itu.

"Apa hujannya sudah reda?"

"Ya, sudah reda."

Mendengar jawaban samar Levi, wanita itu perlahan menarik tangan kanannya yang masih digenggam Levi dengan hangat.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang sebelum hujan kembali turun."

Levi bangkit berdiri dan mencoba membantu wanita itu untuk memegang kembali tongkatnya. Tak banyak memang yang Levi katakan padanya, namun banyak yang ia rasakan dalam diam.

"Terimakasih banyak telah membantuku."

Levi mengangguk pelan, walaupun ia tahu bahwa wanita itu tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Tak lama, sebelum si wanita karamel tersebut berpamitan, ia merogoh saku blezer berwarna _khaki_ yang ia gunakan. Kemudian memberikan sebuah kartu pada Levi. Masih tersenyum ramah dengan pandangan kosong itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan bisa bekerja lagi tapi, datanglah ke klinikku jika kau membutuhkannya."

Wanita itu membungkuk dengan sopan, kembali mengandalkan tongkat di tangannya untuk meraba jalan yang akan ia pijak. Dan Levi, masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri tanpa menghalangi si wanita berjalan. Dilihatnya tulisan yang tertera di atas katu pada tangannya.

'Dr. Petra Ral

-klinik Rose-'

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Levi langsung memasukkan kartunya ke dalam saku jas. Melirik sebentar ke arah jendela yang menampakkan cahaya samar dari matahari yang mulai nampak di balik awan-awan kelam, kemudian memastikan waktu yang sudah ia habiskan sebelum pulang ke apartemennya.

16.50

Levi memutuskan untuk membereskan barang bawaannya di meja, sudah waktunya ia pulang. Terlebih karena hujan yang sudah reda ingin ia manfaatkan untuk segera ke stasiun kereta. Hari ini memang cukup melelahkan karena dirinya harus berangkat dan pulang menggunakan angkutan umum, berkat mobilnya yang sedang mengalami perbaikan di bengkel.

Sedikit helaan napas menjadi awal langkah kakinya yang terbalut celana bahan kelam itu. Dan aroma yang menyeruak saat keluar cafe, membuatnya sedikit bernostalgia dengan banyak ingatan yang berkeliaran di benaknya.

.

oOo

.

Levi mengusap jempolnya ke layar ponsel pintar yang sedang ia tatap denga bosan, sedangkan matanya dengan cepat mencerna setiap bacaan yang ia lihat. Posisi rebahannya di sofa empuk itu nampak membuat seorang Levi yang gila kerja terlihat malas. Ternyata hujan kembali mengguyur saat malam datang, menambah kemalasan untuk membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan pada malam hari.

Apartemennya ini terlihat rapi di semua sudut, tak ada satu titikpun yang disinggahi debu. Sebagai seorang pria yang sangat menjunjung kebersihan, ia memang selalu menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk membersihkan setiap sudut yang kotor disini. Dan kebetulan saat ini semuanya masih terlihat bersih.

Dalam keheningan malam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 8 ini, Levi menghentikan aktivitasnya memandangi layar ponsel saat suara bel pintunya terdengar. Alisnya sedikit berkerut karenanya. Ia tidak ingat terakhir kali ada yang berkunjung ke rumah ini.

Bel kedua terdengar, akhirnya Levi bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu –tidak perlu mengganti pakaian terlebih dulu karena setelan celana santai dan sweaternya sudah layak untuk dilihat orang lain.

Pintu terbuka. Dan sosok yang tadi memencet bel itu sontak membuat Levi membelalakkan matanya. Banyak hal yang tiba-tiba menerjang ingatan. Tubuhnya serasa meti rasa melihat wanita bersurai hitam yang kini berdiri di depannya itu. Napasnya yang sempat tercekat akhirnya bisa ia kuasai lagi setelah sepersekian detik.

"Apa ada menemuiku, Mikasa?"

' _anata no koto wasurete mo ii desu ka?'_

Wanita bernama Mikasa itu tersenyum sayu. Parasnya yang cantik dan lipstik merah yang melekat di bibirnya itu sudah sangat lama tidak Levi lihat, ah tidak.. hanya perasaan Levi saja. Perasaannya yang mengatakan lamanya waktu untuk menjaga jarak dengan wanita ini.

"Kau tidak mau mempersilahkan aku masuk dulu? Di luar hujan sangat deras."

Levi tak merespon dengan suara. Ia hanya bertindak dengan memberikan sandal rumah yang masih tersedia disana, sebagai tanda Mikasa boleh masuk.

Dengan asal Mikasa melepaskan sepatu boots miliknya, memakai sandal rumah yang tersuguh untuk kaki yang terlindung kaos kaki hitam. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Levi berada, ruangan cukup besar dengan perabot bergaya modern yang tertata rapi seperti biasa. Ya, biasa. Karena sebelumnya pemandangan ini juga yang rutin ia lihat.

Saat Mikasa dipersilahkan duduk, Levi mengiringi dengan dituangkannya teh panas untuk Mikasa. Tanpa maksud bersikap baik dan meminta harapan pada wanita yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Levi mengawali, tanpa basa-basi.

' _You were my first, after all'_

Mikasa tampak menyenderkan kepalanya pada sofa, lebih nyaman. Matanya juga menerawang entah kemana. Aroma teh yang tersaji sedikit membuatnya tertarik, namun tak cukup untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya yang merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini.

"Entahlah.. kakiku tiba-tiba membawaku kemari."

Jawaban yang didapatkan Levi tentu tak membuatnya puas. Tapi a berhenti, berhenti untuk bertanya dan begitu peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan wanita ini. Berhenti untuk seperti dulu.

Kembali hening. Keduanya larut dalam pemikiran sendiri. Levi yang duduk di sofa _single_ lebih memilih memandang jendela yang sengaja tidak ia tutup dengan gorden, menampakkan pemandangan hujan di malam hari. Sedangkan Mikasa, masih menengadahkan kepalanya dengan tatapan menerawang jauh ke masa lalu.

Suara hujan dan denting jam yang menggema. Meski biasanya Levi memang tidak banyak bicara di rumahnya, ia benci dengan situasi ini. Benci bila orang yang turut berdiam diri bersamanya itu adalah Mikasa, orang yang dulu pernah singgah dan pergi dalam hidupnya.

" _Nee_ Levi.. apa aku terlalu kejam meninggalkanmu?"

Mata Levi langsung tertuju pada orang yang menanyakan hal itu. Tanpa emosi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Karena aku.. selalu merasa bersalah akan hal itu."

Levi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak mau berharap apapun dengan situasi ini.

"Kau tidak semestinya menyesali pilihanmu." Sela Levi akhirnya.

Mikasa kali ini duduk dengan tegap. Tangannya yang lengang mulai ia tautkan bersama, menghangatkan diri. Entah ruangan ini yang terasa dingin, atau sikap Levi yang tak ia kira sebelumnya.

"Kau masih ingat tentang janji kita kan? Bahwa jika kita berpisah.. tidak akan ada permusuhan diantara kita." Mikasa menerawang.

"Aku ingat. Karena itulah aku tidak mengusirmu keluar saat ini kan?"

Senyuman samar terlihat di wajah Mikasa. Nada bicara pria ini selalu membuatnya tenang setajam apapun. Selalu membuatnya tenang 2 tahun terakhir, dan 4 bulan sudah ia melupakan ketenangan yang ia miliki.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu ingin melepaskan apa yang masih tersisa tentangmu, tapi aku terlalu naif untuk melakukan itu." Mikasa berkata.

"Aku mulai bisa membaca maksud pembicaraanmu."

"Aku tahu aku terlalu egois untuk mengatakan keinginanku bersamamu lagi, tapi bisakah? Kau membukakan 'pintu' itu lagi untukku?"

Levi menutup kedua maniknya. Larut dalam banyak pemikiran liar yang menyita otaknya. Pilihan yang tersuguh di depan matanya tak bisa ia putuskan dengan cepat. Jika menyangkut perasaan ia akan menjadi pria yang lamban. Beberapa detik berlalu dengan cepat. Dan mata biru kelabunya kembali menangkap objek yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia lihat saat ini.

"Aku juga memiliki ego untuk menjaga harga diriku kan? Kau sudah melukainya sekali, dan aku ingin menjaganya saat ini."

Tampak raut kekecewaan di wajah Mikasa, yang dengan cepat langsung bisa ia perbaiki lagi dengan senyuman seperti biasa.

"Tapi kurasa untuk pertemuan sebagai 'teman' tak masalah." Tambah Levi, membuat Mikasa lebih menambah makna senyuman di wajahnya.

.

oOo

.

- **To be continued** -


	2. Chapter 2

**Six Reason for Love you**

 **.**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Six Reason for Love You © Shigeyuki Zero

.

Lagu yang nyempil di chapter ini adalah lagu 'Paper Umbrella' dari Yesung

Thanks for waiting this fict

RnR

Happy reading

Enjoy

.

.

.

 _16 Juni 2016_

Levi memejamkan lagi matanya setelah sadar bahwa hari ini ia libur mengajar. Matanya yang masih berat tak menghalanginya untuk mulai memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan siang nanti. Sejauh ini memang tak ada hal spesial yang dapat Levi lakukan di waktu senggangnya, dan ia hampir lupa untuk menghibur diri dalam rutinitas mengajarnya yang terbilang padat.

Merajut asa, menghilangkan jejak perasaan yang bertautan dengan masa lalu, mencari kesibukan pikiran pada satu orang yang mampu mengalihkan kehidupannya, seakan menjadi tabu bagi Levi.

Dengan cahaya hangat yang menembus jendela kamarnya, Levi bisa mengira pukul berapa sekarang. Meski ia sadar dirinya harus mulai melakukan pekerjaan rumah, tubuhnya yang berat seakan memberontak untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Bagaikan burung kenari yang yang menolak untuk lepas dari kandangnya, mengurung diri dalam terbakar cahaya.

Dalam hening ruangan yang berukuran 3,5 x 4 meter itu seolah menjadi saksi setiap pergerakan Levi yang mulai gelisah dalam posisinya, menandakan dirinya harus segera bangun.

( _Sial.. sebentar lagi saja tak bisakah aku lanjutkan tidurku_..)

Dalam hitungan menit akhirnya Levi menyerah, dengan sekali hentakan ia langsung menarik tubuhnya untuk berada dalam posisi duduk. Matanya mulai berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya hangat di sekitarnya. Mata yang tampak kesepian itu langsung menatap layar ponsel yang menyala di meja samping tempat tidurnya, sebuah pesan masuk.

' _Kopi untuk hari ini?_ '

Levi yakin bertul siapa yang mengirim pesan itu, tak lain adalah wanita yang mengunjunginya ke rumah malam itu. Baiklah, ia rasa Mikasa memiliki maksud yang tidak ingin ia baca meskipun sudah bisa ia tebak. Ajakan-ajakan ringan yang tidak ingin berakhir dengan perpisahan seperti dulu.

Dengan malas Levi meraih ponselnya, membalas pesan singkat itu.

' _Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat dulu. Jika kau memang menginginkannya, mungkin nanti malam aku kosong_.'

Terkirim. Dan Levi bisa tahu bahwa Mikasa langung membaca pesannya dari tulisan ' _read'_ yang muncul dengan cepat.

' _Baiklah, tak masalah. Jam 7 di kafe yang biasa_.'

Levi membaca balasan itu dari layar notifikasinya, karena ia tidak mau membalas pesan itu lagi. Tidak ingin terlalu banyak berbasa-basi agar ia tidak kembali merasa nyaman dengan wanita itu.

.

oOo

.

13.46

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Levi saat membawa mobil hitamnya menuju sebuah klinik di daerah dekat pusat kota. Ia hanya sadar saat dirinya sudah berdiri di depan pintu klinik bergaya eropa klasik itu. Pakaiannya terlihat santai dan rapi, kemeja broken white yang lengannya dilipat sampai ke siku dipadukan dengan celana bahan berwarna coklat tua. Jam tangan yang terlihat mahal terpasang di tangan kirinya.

Ia tahu bahwa klinik itu sekarang tengah tutup karena di pintu itu terpampang jelas tulisan ' _closed'_. Tapi Levi juga tahu bahwa di dalam klinik itu ada seseorang, ia bisa mendengar suara sebuah lagu dari dalam sana. Lagu itu terdengar sangat familiar bagi Levi, familiar dengan makna lagunya. Bahasa yang dipakai dalam lagu itu bukanlah bahasa yang selalu digunakan dalam kesehariannya, itu adalah bahasa negara tetangganya.

 _nega tteonan geu sungan_

 _(_ _Saat kau pergi)_

 _on sesangi naegeseo deungeul dollideora_

 _(Seluruh dunia menjauhiku)_

 _michin saramgati bogo sipeo hemaeneunde_

 _(Aku berkeliaran seperi orang gila karena merindukanmu)_

 _neoneun jigeum eodini_

 _(_ _Dimana kau?_ _)_

Tanpa berpikir untuk mundur dari langkahnya yang sudah sampai sini, Levi langsung membuka pintu dihadapannya. Ia bisa melihat ruangan resepsionis seperti yang pernah ia lihat di klinik-klinik lain. Dan tak jauh dari meja resepsionis yang Levi lihat, ada sebuah sofa panjang yang ia yakini digunakan untuk pasien menunggu. Di sofa itu ada seorang wanita yang tengah duduk dengan pandangan kosongnya, wanita yang memberikan kartu nama dari klinik ini, Petra Ral.

 _seotureuge saranghan geoscheoreom_

 _(Sama seperti aku yang mencintaimu dengan buruk)_

 _heeojimkkaji tto seotulleoseo mianhae_

 _(Maaf perpisahan ini juga berakhir dengan buruk)_

 _amugeosdo moreugo neol bonaen naraseo_

 _(Karena aku melepasmu pergi tanpa tahu apapun)_

Tidak bermaksud untuk mengendap-endap, namun Levi tetap berjalan dengan hati-hati saat sadar akan raut wajah Petra saat mendengarkan lirik demi lirik dilantunkan si penyanyi dengan lembut. Wajahnya tampak sedih.

Meski tak pernah belajar formal mengenai bahasa yang didengar Levi dalam lagu itu, ia dapat dengan mudah mengerti artinya karena saat ia kuliah dulu dirinya sempat pergi ke Korea untuk pertukaran mahasiswa. Dan Levi akui, lagu ini memang memiliki arti lain dalam hidupnya beberapa bulan lalu.

Mata karamel yang tampak kosong itu masih terbuka, namun Petra bisa menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Petra ingin menebak, namun ia tidak mau kecewa dengan tebakannya.

Levi kini berada tepat di samping wanita itu, berdiri tanpa makna dan hanya menatapnya. Seolah larut dalam pandangan dan pendengaran, ia hanyut dengan kecantikan Petra yang ia akui saat pertama kali bertemu. Dalam waktu yang sama pun ia terhayut dengan lantunan lagu yang terdengar semakin sarat akan emosi penyanyinya, disajikan dengan apik.

 _onda, tteoreojinda_

 _(Datang, berjatuhan)_

 _nae jjijeojin haneul sairo_

 _(Di antara langit yang robek)_

 _han bangul. du bangul. bomnarui sonagi_

 _(_ _Satu tetes, dua tetes, hujan di musim semi)_

 _neoreul geuryeoboda bulleoboda_

 _(Aku membayangkanmu, memanggilmu)_

 _gieogi bicheoreom naerin saebyeok_

 _(Saat fajar turun seperti hujan)_

 _bamsae nan geu bissoge jongiro doen usaneul sseugo issne_

 _(Sepanjang malam, aku kehujanan di bawah payung kertas)_

Petra tampak menutup matanya kali ini. Tampak menahan sesuatu agar tidak keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya. Levi membeku. Sudah begitu lama ia tidak merasa peduli dengan wanita yang menahan tangisnya. Pria itu sadar akan satu hal, ia takut terjatuh pada sosok wanita ini. Takut terjatuh jika akhirnya ia tak akan diobati akan lukanya.

Jarak Levi dengan Petra cukup dekat saat ini, cukup untuk sekedar menahan lengan bawah Levi saat pria itu mencoba untuk mundur beberapa langkah darinya. Ya, Petra menahan pria itu agar tetap tinggal. Meski ia tidak tahu siapa yang ia genggam pergelangan tangannya ini.

Levi semakin membeku di tempat. Banyak pertayaan dalam benaknya yang muncul bertubi. Dan tak satupun ada jawabannya.

"Tinggallah jika kau datang untuk menemuiku." Suara Petra akhirnya terdengar meski terasa parau. "Jika kau pergi lagi, untuk apa singgah." Lanjutnya lebih pelan.

Alis Levi berkerut, bukan karena kesal, namun berkerut untuk melembutkan rautnya yang terlihat tegang. Perkataan itu tampak menusuknya dengan baik, dan menusuk sisi lain dalam dirinya yang disebut 'masa lalu'. Seperti dirinya mengerti apa yang sudah Petra alami.

Akhirnya Levi mencoba melepaskan tangan Petra yang menahannya –dengan lembut seolah wanita itu akan pecah jika tidak disentuh dengan hati-hati. Kali kedua dirinya menyentuh kulit mulus itu.

"Aku yakin kau bukan Farlan." Petra kembali bersuara, mencoba meyakinkan diri.

"Ya, aku memang bukan orang yang kau sebut namanya tadi."

Mendengar suara yang sangat ia ingat, suara bariton yang meski terdengar dingin namun seolah mengelus pundaknya dengan lembut, Petra melembutkan wajahnya. Senyuman tipis terlihat.

"Ah.. lama tidak bertemu. Akhirnya kau datang ke klinikku."

"Kau bisa mengingatku?"

"Tentu. Aku suka suaramu."

Levi melirik sebentar jam yang ia kenakan, memastikan bahwa ia masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersantai.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu jika kau datang untuk berobat. Aku belum bisa membuka klinik lagi. Dan maaf juga aku tidak bisa menyuguhkan apapun untukmu disini. Setidaknya.. duduklah sejenak."

Sebelum memustuskan untuk duduk di samping Petra, Levi memerhatikan seisi ruangan. Cukup bersih menurutnya, dan tatanan perabot sesuai dengan image wanita ini. Lembut dan menenangkan.

"Levi Ackerman."

"Hm?"

"Namaku."

Petra kembali tersenyum. Ia mulai menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Lagu yang ia putar sudah hampir selesai. Mungkin sebentar lagi perbincangan yang lebih akrab akan terjadi.

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Levi bertanya tepat saat musik tidak lagi terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Tentu."

"Apa kondisimu yang membuat klinik ini tutup?"

Petra tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia sedikit memberi jeda sejenak. Menimbang—nimbang apa ia akan menceritakan semuanya atau tidak.

"Singkatnya iya. Dan sungguh, ini cobaan paling berat yang pernah aku alami di dunia."

Hening.

"Ini pertemuan kedua kita kan, Levi- _san_? Apa aku lancang jika berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?"

"Tidak, aku rasa.. aku juga akan menemuimu lagi di hari lain."

Mulai ada kehangatan saat mereka bercakap. Mungkin setelahnya mereka akan sering melakukan hal ini untuk mengisi waktu senggang. Toh keduanya tampak tak memiliki hubungan spesial dengan siapapun, sejauh ini.

oOo

20.06

Levi berjalan cepat di dalam sebuah kafe yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi. Ia hampir melupakan janjinya dengan Mikasa. Padahal tak biasanya Levi datang terlambat seperti ini, seolah seperti ada hal yang mengalihkan dunianya, mengalihkan pandangannya sampai melupakan janji yang sudah ia sanggupi saat pagi. Sebenarnya Levi tak berharap Mikasa masih berada disana. Namun alangkah lebih baik jika ia menjelaskan keteledorannya ini secara langsung.

Napasnya terengah setelah sampai di sebuah bangku yang dulu menjadi tempat favorit mereka. Dalam hitungan detik langsung menghembuskan napas lega karena Mikasa masih berada disana, dengan secangkir kopi yang sudah hampir habis.

Manik kelam Mikasa langsung menyadari keberadaan Levi disana. Dan dengan santai langsung terseyum, tak ada raut amarah sedikitpun.

"Aku kira aku saja yang datang terlambat." Ujar wanita berambut hitam itu, seperti menutupi sesuatu. Menutupi kenyataan bahwa dirinya sudah datang bahkan setengah jam sebelum jadwal yang dijanjikan.

"Kau juga baru datang?" Levi ingin meyakinkan.

"Ya."

Napas lega kembali terdengar. Kali ini Levi mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya di kursi, berhadapan dengan Mikasa. Tanpa menurunkan senyuman di bibirnya, Mikasa menggerakkan tangannya dengan anggun untuk memanggil pelayan kafe. Dan tak lama kemudian pelayan itu datang.

"Ekspreso."

Tanpa melihat menu, Levi langsung mengatakan pesanannya. Seperti sudah sangat biasa ia datang dan memesan hal yang sama. Ya, dulu. Saat dirinya masih menjalin kebahagiaan dengan Mikasa.

"Sepertinya hanya perasaanmu padaku yang berubah. Hal lain tak ada yang berubah darimu." Mikasa memulai obrolan setelah pelayan yang ia panggil pergi.

Dengan tatapan yang tampak lelah, Levi melirik wanita itu. Seakan menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan padanya. Memilih menyenangkan wanita itu, atau membalas rasa sakit yang pernah Levi terima darinya.

"Saat tiba-tiba sesuatu hilang dalam hidup seseorang, tak ada pilihan lain selain berubah dan memikirkan hal lain yang lebih pasti."

Dengan tenang, Mikasa menyelipkan helai hitamnya ke balik telinga, nampak seperti seseorang yang Levi kenal. Levi meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi untuk tidak terhanyut dalam pemikiran masa lalu yang sudah lama ia lepas belenggunya, tak ia sisakan setitik perasaan pun.

"Bagaimana karirmu?" Levi mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Dugaanku yang lain, sepertinya kau masih tidak tertarik untuk membeli majalah-majalah mode. Meski ada aku di dalamnya." Jawab Mikasa menerawang.

"Itu bukan hobiku."

"Ya.. kau lebih suka buku-buku tanpa gambar, hanya berisikan tulisan membosankan tentang riset-riset terbarukan dunia ini. Padahal kau guru sastra, bukan guru sains."

"Jika aku hanya membaca buku sastra, aku akan tertinggal dengan para pendidik lain di dunia ini. Guru harus mengetahui segalanya." Kali ini Levi lebih merilekskan tubuhnya saat membalas, tampak menikmati.

Pesanan Levi datang tak lama kemudian. Keduanya sempat terdiam juga beberapa menit, seperti kehilangan fokus pembicaraan. Sampai..

"Apa kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang?"

Levi menghentikan gerakannya saat hendak membawa cangkirnya. Sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Mikasa yang terkesan sangat pribadi. Setelah sudah sedikit tenang, Levi melanjutkan geraknya, menyesap kopi itu kemudian.

"Tidak terlalu dekat. Mungkin waktu yang akan menjawabnya."

Diam-diam Mikasa menghembuskan napasnya yang sempat tertahan menunggu jawaban. Antara lega dan tidak.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Entah mengapa pertanyaan itu begitu lancar Mikasa kemukakan, tanpa berpikir apa yang akan ia dapat dari jawaban lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"Aku belum tahu, namun aku rasa aku merasa nyaman dengannya."

Sekali lagi napasnya tercekat. Entah jawaban yang ia dapat benar atau tidak adanya, namun sejauh yang ia ingat Levi bukanlah orang yang gemar berbohong dalam pembicaraan seperti ini.

"Setidaknya aku rasa dia tidak akan meninggalkanku saat aku begitu ketergantungan padanya." Levi tiba-tiba melanjutkan, seperti bermaksud menyindir. Padahal dirinya tak pernah melakukan hal ini.

Levi tak mendapat balasan dari Mikasa. Wanita itu hanya sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin masa lalunya. Dari mimik yang dimiliki Mikasa, Levi yakin bahwa ia sangat kecewa dengan pernyataannya tadi. Tapi sungguh, untuk apa seseorang memungut apa yang sudah ia buang –dengan sadar.

Lama mereka terdiam. Seperti pasangan yang tengah dilanda masalah. Dan Levi membenci situasi ini. Entah apa yang akan membuat Mikasa bersedia untuk kembali berbincang seperti sebelumnya. Apa ia harus bertanya? Akan hal yang sudah jelas Levi ketahui dari tindakan Mikasa saat pertama kali mereka bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama?

"Kau masih mencintaiku?" akhirnya Levi bersuara, memastikan yang sudah pasti.

Mikasa tak menjawab dengan suara. Ia hanya mendongak, menatap Levi dengan sorot mata yang terkejut. Dan dari sana Levi sudah mendapat jawaban sebenarnya. Meski, sedetik kemudian Mikasa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ya, aku sudah mengatakannya secara tidak langsung saat di rumahmu waktu itu."

Mimik Levi tak lagi terlihat santai. Terlukis sebuah emosi yang bergejolak tak terkira disana. Siap untuk mengorek semua pertanyaan yang dulu ia tumpuk setiap hari dalam dirinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau pergi seolah tak mencintaiku lagi? Kenapa kau bahkan tak membalas semua pesanku setelah hari itu? Kenapa kau-" Levi berhenti bertanya, suaranya tercekat oleh emosi. Jika ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya, ia khawatir akan adanya bantingan meja setelah ini –olehnya.

Mikasa masih menatap lekat manik biru kelabu yang menunjukkan emosinya itu. Menyelaminya agar menemukan satu alasan agar ia bisa menggenggam lagi tangan dingin itu.

"Aku.. tidak berpikir jernih saat itu, aku memutuskannya dengan cepat karena desakan pekerjaanku yang terus membelit. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita merenggang hanya karena aku terlalu sibuk bekerja, aku-"

"Dan kau pikir setelah melepaskanku kau akan tetap berhubungan baik denganku? Kau pikir hubungan kita tidak merenggang setelah hari itu? Kau pikir aku tidak mampu untuk bersabar menunggumu selesai bekerja? Kau pikir aku terlalu lemah untuk mengerti seberapa sibuknya kau di dunia modelmu itu? Kau terlalu meremehkanku."

"Tunggu, Levi.. sungguh, aku tidak ingin mendebatkan ini sekarang denganmu. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita yang sempat merenggang itu."

"Kau pikir aku akan membuka tanganku lebar-lebar saat kau kembali ke hadapanku? Aku yang dulu kau lepaskan begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apapun, ingin kau dapatkan lagi? Egoisnya.."

Levi tampak mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Jika dikatakan kesal, ya ia kesal saat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya berbicara dengan banyak penekanan seperti tadi pada Mikasa, wanita yang dulu sangat ia jaga senyumannya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu dengan perkataanku, aku sebenarnya bukan seorang pendendam yang akan membalas duri dengan duri, tapi entahlah.. aku rasa semua yang aku katakan tadi memang benar adanya." Suara Levi sedikit melunak.

"Maafkan aku.."

Mikasa tak lagi menatap manik dihadapannya. Ia tak berani sama sekali. Karena semua yang dikatakan Levi tak bisa ia sanggah dengan benar, tak ada yang bisa ia sanggah.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya waktu itu, aku tidak ingin mempercayakan hatiku pada orang yang sudah melukainya. Ku harap kau mengerti maksud dari perkataanku, aku tak mau berhubungan lagi denganmu selain sebagai teman."

Kali ini Levi sudah tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tetap duduk tenang disana. Ia langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan Mikasa yang masih duduk membatu. Pria itu tentu menghampiri bagian kasir terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar meninggakan kafe itu, tak melupakan tagihan yang harus ia bayar dari apa yang mereka pesan –meski nyatanya Levi hanya menikmati ekspresonya seteguk saja.

Langkahnya langsung ia lanjutkan menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman kafe, memasukinya kemudian. Suara bantingan pintu mobil terdengar sedikit memekakan telinga. Meski sudah siap dengan kemudi dan sabuk pengaman yang membelit tubuh tegapnya, nyatanya Levi belum menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia masih menunggu sesuatu. Maniknya perlahan menyusuri jendela kafe yang menampakkan semua pengunjung yang ada disana, ia mendapati Mikasa masih berada di tempat duduknya. Dengan lemah Levi menyenderkan tubuhnya, dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada Mikasa di dalam sana.

 _(Kenapa harus saat aku sudah berhasil menghilangkan perasaanku..)_

Detik sudah berganti menit. Tinggal menunggu menit-menit yang terkumpul itu menjadi jam. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, apa yang Levi tunggu kini keluar dari kafe. Wanita itu berjalan dengan lemas, tanpa menyadari keberadaan Levi yang ada di dalam mobil. Levi tahu perkataannya tadi sangatlah keterlaluan, dan ia juga sangat tahu bahwa hal itu akan sangat mudah menyakiti hatinya. Hanya tinggal menunggu esok untuk mengetahui sikap yang akan diambil Mikasa padanya.

Dalam diam Levi memerhatikan wanita itu masuk ke dalam mobil putih yang terparkir berjauhan dengan mobilnya. Tentu saja wanita itu sudah berani membawa mobil sendiri kan? Tidak seperti dulu, saat Mikasa baru lancar mengemudi setelah diajari Levi selama 2 bulan.

Tak lama lampu mobil putih itu bercahaya, menandakan mesinnya sudah berjalan dan siap untuk melaju meninggalkan tempat ini. Dan dengan sabar Levi tetap memerhatikan setiap liuk mobil yang mulai bergerak itu, ingin memastikan bahwa Mikasa bisa mengendarainya dengan baik. Dan ya, mobil itu dengan mulus melaju meninggalkannya. Levi menghembuskan napas lega, emosinya sudah menguap begitu saja.

 _(Bodoh.. bukan hanya aku yang berubah kan?)_

Dan Levi memutuskan untuk pergi juga setelah 5 menit berlalu dari perginya Mikasa. Ia perlu istirahat, untuk semua perasaan yang ia dapat hari ini, juga luapan emosi yang ia keluarkan hari ini pula. Mungkin suatu hari ia harus memilih, untuk tetap tinggal di masa lalu atau melangkah menuju masa depan.

oOo

.

 **-To be Continued-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Six Reason for Love you**

 **.**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Six Reason for Love You © Shigeyuki Zero

.

Holaaa author kembalii

Terimakasih banyak yang udah menunggu fict ini setiap minggu

Terimakasih juga semua review yang tersuguh untuk author

Author sangat semangat setelah membaca review kalian guys :')))

Sekali lagi banyak banyak terimakasih untuk kalian semuaa #bungkuuk

Chapter kali ini akan flasback dulu sebentar yaa

Lagu yang bakal nyempil hari ini : Here I Am – Yesung

Dan sedikit lirik Wolf by CHiCO

Warning: typo, OOC

But RnR please

Enjoy

.

.

...

Chapter 3

 _Flashback on_

 _16 Februari 2016_

Levi mematung. Ucapan Mikasa yang begitu singkat membuatnya seolah melupakan cara berpikir jernih. Sampai mulutnya pun tak mampu untuk mengatakan apapun dalam posisinya. Langit senja masih menyelimuti langit di sore itu. Ini adalah hari pertama mereka kembali bertemu setelah 2 minggu lamanya terpisahkan oleh jarak. Mikasa yang baru pulang dari Yokohama itu langsung meminta Levi menemuinya di tempat ini, untuk mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tak terbayangkan.

"Tunggu.. aku kurang bisa mendengarmu." Levi menghibur diri agar apa yang ia dengar tadi merupakan kesalahannya dalam menafsirkan kata-kata.

"Kita berpisah saja."

Namun ternyata kalimat itu masih sama. Levi tak salah mendengarnya. Tubuhnya seakan linglung. Kenyataan pahit apa ini. Padahal kini di dalam saku jasnya ada sebuah kotak yang sudah Levi siapkan beberapa hari lalu. Rencananya untuk melamar wanita ini sekarang sudah sirna begitu saja.

"Kenapa?"

"Ku rasa ini yang terbaik."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Mikasa berbalik setelah sebelumnya memberikan kalung yang dulu pernah Levi berikan padanya. Ia mulai berjalan menjauh, tidak lagi menengok ke belakang. Tidak lagi memandang Levi yang masih berdiri tegap memandang setiap langkahnya.

Alis Levi berkerut. Nampak emosi bermain di wajahnya. Tangannya yang menggenggam kalung itu ia longgarkan, membuat benda berkilau itu terlepas dengan sadarnya. Namun meski menyadari hal itu, Levi tak kunjung mengambilnya kembali. Ia bahkan tak berbalik juga saat dirinya mulai berjalan gontai dari tempat itu. Ia perlu berpikir jernih untuk masalah ini. Beberapa gelas bir mungkin akan menemaninya.

Perasaannya kacau, tentu. Dapat dilihat dari bagaimana cara Levi melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Pikirannya mengawang, namun tubuhnya masih bisa fokus menatap jalanan. Tak seperti satu mobil yang sudah terjungkir tak jauh dari mobilnya yang masih melaju. Awalnya Levi ingin turun dari mobilnya dan ikut membantu orang-orang disana, namun tampaknya petugas kesehatan sudah sampai disana. Dan Levi rasa salah satu dokter rumah sakit juga turun tangan menolong korban kecelakaan itu. Dokter wanita berambut karamel yang hanya sebentar dipandang Levi. Untuk kali ini saja, ia ingin bersikap egois untuk perasaannya yang tengah hancur.

Tak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk berada di bar tempat Levi biasa menghilangkan stresnya. Kedatangannya bahkan langsung disambut oleh seorang bartener kenalannya, Erwin.

"Aku berharap bisa mabuk hari ini." Levi langsung bersuara.

Erwin tersenyum menyindir saat mendengarnya, perkataan itu sangat lucu jika seorang Levi yang mengatakannya –pria yang tidak akan pernah mabuk meski minum berbotol-botol alkohol.

"Seperti kau bisa mabuk saja."

"Makanya aku berharap kan."

Kali ini Erwin tertawa. Terkadang Levi memang terlihat bersahabat saat diajak berbincang, namun terkadang juga dia bisa menjadi sangat garang dan tak mempedulikan orang lan. Dan hari ini sepertinya kedua kemungkinan itu disatukan, dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yag kusut.

"Apa ada masalah?" Erwin bertanya seraya menuangkan bir pada gelas di hadapan Levi. Dan dengan malas pria kelam dihadapannya mengangguk asal.

"Biar aku tebak, kau berpisah dengan Mikasa?"

Satu tatapan sinis Erwin dapatkan, menandakan kebenaran akan hal itu.

"Baiklah, berarti ini saatnya aku mendekatinya." Canda Erwin.

Levi ingin tidak peduli, meski kerutan di alisnya bertambah setelah mendengar perkataan Erwin yang jelas-jelas menantangnya berduel. Ia ingin marah, meski dirinya dan Mikasa sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi.

Satu gelas bir ia habiskan dalam sekali teguk. Semakin dipikirkan memang terasa semakin sakit. Perpisahan yang tidak jelas akar permasalahannya ini membuat Levi sangat muak. Ia ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada Mikasa, jika tidak langsung maka cara terakhir yang bisa ia gunakan adalah dengan poselnya. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan benda persegi tipis itu dari sakunya, mengetik beberapa kata untuk dikirimkan pada Mikasa.

' _Jelaskan kenapa aku harus menerima perpisahan ini.'_

' _Setidaknya aku harus tahu alasanmu agar aku bisa mengerti.'_

' _Jika kau melakukan ini karena aku pernah menyakitimu, katakanlah. Untuk apa kau diam seperti ini.'_

' _Ayolah, bicara padaku dan katakan semuanya_.'

Levi menunggu, dengan bergelas-gelas bir yang berhasil diminumnya. Dengan waktu yang terus berjalan, dengan kesadaran yang seharusnya sudah menghilang berkat bir-bir yang ia minum. Sampai sebuah logika sampai dalam benaknya, mengakhiri kegundahan yang ia alami dengan paksa. Memilih untuk mengeraskan hatinya untuk masalah kali ini.

' _Baiklah jika ini yang benar-benar kau inginkan. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Dan aku harap kau juga begitu._ '

Dan Levi kembali meminum birnya yang entah ke berapa gelas.

" _Nee_ , Levi. Bukankah besok kau masih mengajar?" tiba-tiba Erwin bertanya.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja besok? Setelah minum begitu banyak?"

Levi hanya memiringkan senyumannya. Ia tak peduli tentang hal itu sekarang. Ia akan berpikir untuk esok hari setelah sampai di rumah saja nanti. Untuk saat ini tak ada yang ingin ia pikirkan, termasuk tentang Mikasa. Persetan dengan semua itu.

oOo

.

Pagi sudah terlewati. Nyatanya Levi tidak bisa mengajar hari ini karena kepalanya yang begitu berat berkat alkohoh kemarin. Di pagi yang menuju siang ini, Levi hanya duduk di ruang makannya –menikmati kopi pagi yang terlambat. Aromanya menenangkan, apalagi ditambah dengan sedikit lantunan lagu dari ponsel pintarnya. Lagu yang terputar dari radio di ponsel itu tidak begitu Levi kenal. Ia hanya mencerna setiap lirik yang terlantun dengan merdu itu, merasakan kenyataannya.

 _Pinggyega piryo haesseossna bwa_

 _(I think I needed an excuse)_

 _Pyeonuijeom apeseo sureul jogeum masyeosseo_

 _(I drank a little in front of the market)_

 _Jeongmal jogeum indedo sesangi heuryeojineun ge_

 _(It was really little but the world has gotten blurry)_

 _Jom chwihan geot gata na_

 _(I think I'm a little drunk)_

 _Sigyereul ilheo beryeossna bwa_

 _(I think I lost my watch)_

 _Hanjjok pari heojeonhae baraboda arasseo_

 _(I realized only after looking at my arm because it felt empty)_

 _Sigye tasdo anigo nae pal wie issdeon_

 _(It's not the watch's fault)_

 _Ne son hana nekkil su eopsdan geol_

 _(I couldn't even feel your touch on my arm)_

 _Maeil gadeongirinde_

 _(I walked this way every day)_

 _Eotteohge ireohge nega johahaneun ge manhassneunji_

 _(But I didn't know there were so many things you liked here)_

 _Sone japhineun dero sulgiune sagin sassneunde_

 _(Out of drunkenness, I bought what I could)_

 _Neon ajik geu gose saneunji_

 _(I wonder if you still live there)_

 _._

Levi meletakkan kembali cangkir di tangannya. Kali ini perasaannya tergerak untuk memikirkan hal riskan. Ia ingat bahwa semalam ia pulang melalui jalan yang lebih jauh dari biasanya, entah kenapa kemudinya seolah membawanya untuk sedikit merefleksikan banyak hal yang sudah Levi lalui, dengan wanita yang meninggalkannya itu.

Matanya langsung menyusuri sebuah pot kecil yang menampakkan bunga anggrek layu. Bunga itu Levi beli 2 hari lalu, karena merindukan Mikasa –yang biasanya bertanggung jawab untuk keberadaan bunga itu di rumah ini. Kini bunga layu itu hanya bisa menyaksikan kebodohannya terbelenggu oleh banyak kenangan yang masih berputar.

 _Mun yeoreobwa naega yeogi wassjanha_

 _(Open the door, here I am)_

 _Wae molla nega johahadeon hwabune kkoccdo jogeum sassneunde_

 _(Why don't you know? I bought the plant and flowers that you like)_

 _Igeot bwa, nega sajun syeocheue_

 _(Look, I'm wearing the shirt you bought me)_

 _Ne hyanggi ppaego modeun ge dorawassneunde_

 _(Everything has come back except for your scent)_

 _._

Lagu memasuki reff. Dan hal itu yang membuat Levi berdiri dari duduknya dan segera meraih pot dengan bunga layu itu. Dengan sadar ia pun langsung membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah di dapur. Ia harus membuang ini, untuk melupakannya. Hening sesaat. Musik melantun, dan Levi masih berdiri di depan tong sampah itu.

 _Geuri swiun marinde geu ttaen wae_

 _(They are such easy words)_

 _Geureohge saranghandan mari eoryeowossneunji_

 _(But why was it so hard to say I love you back then?)_

 _Uri heeojin hue ne moseup boiji anhado_

 _(Even though I couldn't see you after we broke up)_

 _Neon ajik nae mame saneun ji_

 _(You still live in my heart)_

 _._

Jika dikatakan lemah, mungkin fase ini yang bisa membuat Levi terlihat lemah. Saat kehilangan sebuah cengkraman kuat yang berusaha ia pertahankan eksistensinya selama ini. Saat kehilangan tujuan untuk esok hari karena alasan menjalaninya sudah tak ada. Saat dirinya hanya bisa meratap mempertanyakan ketidakpastian yang terjadi ini. Saat dirinya tak bisa melakukan apapun melihat langkah wanita itu menjauh dari hadapannya, tak pernah lagi berbalik.

 _Mun yeoreobwa naega yeogi wassjanha_

 _(Open the door, here I am)_

 _Wae molla nega johahadeon hwabune kkoccdo jogeum sassneunde_

 _(Why don't you know? I bought the plant and flowers that you like)_

 _Igeot bwa, nega sajun syeocheue_

 _(Look, I'm wearing the shirt you bought me)_

 _Ne hyanggi ppaego modeun ge dorawassneunde_

 _(Everything has come back except for your scent)_

 _Neoman eopsne mun yeoreobwa_

 _(Only you're not here, so open the door)_

 _Bul kyeojin ne bang changgae heurishage boyeo_

 _(The light is on in your room, I can see you faintly)_

 _Ireumeul bulleobojiman nae moksori dareul geosman gata_

 _(I tried calling out ypur name. It feels like m voise could reach you)_

 _Nae maeumdo daheul geosman gata_

 _(It feels like my heart could reach you)_

 _Jebal dathin i mun jom yeoreobwa naege dorawa_

 _(Please open this closed door, come back to me)_

.

Suara penyanyi yang sarat akan emosi itu menggerakan tubuh Levi menuju sebuah meja yang ada di samping sofa santainya. Seiring dengan musik yang terus melantun, Levi menatap keberadaan sebuah foto dengan bingkai rapi disana. Foto dimana dirinya dan Mikasa masih saling tersenyum menjaga. Perlahan ia menggapai bingkai itu, menelungkupkannya agar tak lagi menampilkan foto penuh dusta itu.

Levi bukanlah pria yang akan memohon untuk kembali pada gadisnya, sebeum ia tahu alasan perpisahan ini apa. Levi bukanah pria yang akan mengejar setiap keinginannya untuk pribadi. Tentu ia akan memikirkan perasaan Mikasa. Jika wanita itu memilih untuk pergi, bukankah sudah jelas bahwa selama ini dirinya tak cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia. Tak pernahcukup untuk selalu ada untuk wanita itu.

Sebenarnya Levi ingin membuang foto itu, agar ia dapat melangkah tanpa ketergantungan pada Mikasa. Ia ingin menyelesaikan badai dalam hatinya sendiri. Melupakan apa yang sudah dijaga.

 _Mun yeoreobwa naega yeogi wassjanha_

 _(Open the door, here I am)_

 _Wae molla nega johahadeon hwabune kkoccdo jogeum sassneunde_

 _(Why don't you know? I bought the plant and flowers that you like)_

 _Igeot bwa, nega sajun syeocheue_

 _(Look, I'm wearing the shirt you bought me)_

 _Ne hyanggi ppaego modeun ge dorawassneunde_

 _(Everything has come back except for your scent)_

 _Neoman eopsne mun yeoreobwa_

 _(Only you're not here, so open the door)_

.

Dan keputusan akhirnya dibuat. Levi turut membuang foto itu, sama seperti bunga yang akan mengingatkannya pada Mikasa. Tepat saat foto itu jatuh kesana, setitik air jatuh dari manik kelamnya. Beriringan dengan lirik terakhir yang ia dengar.

 _Mun yeoreobwa_

 _(Open the door)_

Ini bukan akhir. Ini akan menjadi awal hari esoknya. Tanpa Mikasa dalam benaknya. Tanpa angannya untuk meminang wanita itu lagi. Ia akan berjalan sendiri, menapak masa depan yang sudah tertulis dalam garis takdirnya. Melupakan apa yang akan menghancurkanmu.

 _Flashback off_

oOo

.

 _18 Juni 2016_

Levi tiba-tiba mengingat lagi hari itu, hari dimana dirinya menjadi seorang pria cengeng yang kehilangan harapannya. Padahal masa depannya sudah sejauh ini. Sungguh, Levi tidak ingin memikirkan tentang Mikasa lagi untuk saat ini.

Kini dirinya yang senggang di ruang guru tengah mencari informasi mengenai kecelakaan mobil 2 bulan lalu. Tak lain karena ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Petra sampai dirinya bisa kehilangan penglihatan seperti sekarang. Yang ia dapat dari wanita itu hanya sedikit cerita bahwa kondisinya saat ini dikarenakan kecelakaan yang ia alami 2 bulan lalu. Maka dari itu selebihnya Levi ingin mencarinya sendiri.

Beberapa berita bermunculan saat Levi memasukan kata kunci pencariannya. Mataya dengan cepat memilih berita yang dicarinya. Dan bingo, satu berita semakin jelas terhubung karena nama korban kini dicantumkan pula.

Kecelakaan yang cukup besar, melibatkan 2 mobil dan 1 truk. Sopir truk meninggal, 1 pengendara mobil hanya mendapat luka ringan di kepalanya. Dan 2 korban lagi –yang berasal dari mobil Petra berada-, mengalami cedera akut. Seperti kondisi yang terlihat sekarang, Petra mengalami trauma yang menyebabkan kedua matanya buta. Sedangkan pengemudi mobilnya, mengalami patah tulang kaki.

"Farlan.." Levi mengingat nama itu pernah terlontar di mulut Petra.

Ia tidak tahu ada hubungan apa antara Petra dan Farlan. Namun ia yakin hubungan itu sudah berakhir saat kecelakaan terjadi. Menurut yang ia baca, Farlan adalah seorang chef yang sudah cukup terkenal meski masih muda. Tapi sudahlah, ia akan menanyakan hal ini nanti.

Kali ini yang Levi cari adalah cara agar seseorang dengan kebutaan bisa sembuh. Terlihat tabu memang, tapi tetap ia cari. Ia rasa Petra akan sangat bersyukur jika penglihatannya kembali. Terlebih pekerjaannya bisa dilanjutkan.

Saat matanya sedang mencerna setiap kata yang ia baca, tangannya meraih ponsel yang tersimpan tak jauh dari _keyboard_ komputernya. Tak lama ia menekan nomor untuk dihubungi. Mungkin dia menjadi pria gila yang tergerak hatinya oleh seorang gadis buta, sampai dirinya merasa merindukan suara manis wanita itu dalam harinya ini.

" _Halo?"_ sebuah suara yang ingin ia dengar terlontar di ujung sana.

Tanpa sadar bibir Levi membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul saat mendengar suara itu. Sangat manis.

"Petra, ini aku."

" _Ah Levi? Ada apa? Aku sedang diluar hari ini."_

Sembari menelpon, tangannya yang senggang masih memainkan _mouse_.

"Sendiri?"

" _Tidak, kali ini aku diantar oleh ayahku."_

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedikit heran. "Kemana itu?"

" _Rumah sakit. Aku akan terapi hari ini. Dokterku bilang jika kau rutin melakukannya, penglihatanku akan kembali."_

Tepat saat Levi mendengar hal itu, ia juga membaca hal yang sama. Terapi bisa memungkinkan kesembuhan. Senyuman nampak diwajahnya.

"Syukurlah.. aku akan mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu."

" _Ano, Levi.. apa kau senggang hari ini?"_

Dengan santai ia melihat jam yang terpampang di dinding ruang guru. Jam pelajaran terakhir sebentar lagi akan berakhir, dan ia rasa tak ada hal spesial yang akan dilakukannya sepulang dari sini.

"Ya, setelah jam 3 aku senggang."

" _Aku ingin bertemu."_

Deg

Satu degupan yang tak wajar dirasakannya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi awalnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu ke klinik." Putus Levi, karena ia sudah tahu bahwa klinik yang waktu itu ia kunjungi bersatu dengan rumahnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu.."

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa jam 4 nanti."

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Dan Levi menutup teleponnya. Dirinya boleh untuk melakukan hal ini kan? Sedikit menghibur dirinya dari kesendirian yang sudah menemaninya selama berbulan-bulan ini. Sudah saatnya menapak pada masa depan.

oOo

.

Mikasa masih terlihat cantik meski wajahnya tampak murung. Dengan balutan mantel berwarna _khaki_ dan rambut hitamnya yang diikat asal membuat siapapun yang melihat keberadaannya akan terkesima, merasa iri dengan kecantikan yang dimilikinya. Tentu saja Mikasa tidak peduli dengan semua tatapan iri itu. Juga tidak peduli dengan tatapan para pria yang seolah mendewikannya. Ia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini, menikmati teh panas yang terhidang di hadapannya. Sedikit melupakan keinginan egoisnya untuk kembali menggenggam dinginnya salju.

Matanya nampak tak peduli, dengan semua pejalan kaki diluar sana yang berjalan santai sambil berbincang dengan orang disampingnya. Namun meski begitu ia tetap memerhatikan mereka. Melihat setiap pergantian orang yang melewati tempat itu. Hari senggangnya yang ia habiskan sendiri di sore hari seperti sekarang sungguh bukanlah gayanya. Namun dirinya begitu malas untuk sekedar menerima ajakan makan malam rekan-rekan kerjanya, apalagi ketua agensinya yang selalu gencar mendapatkan perhatian sejak dirinya berstatus _single_.

Bukan keinginannya memang, sebenarnya. Melepas ikatan yang begitu erat bertautan di kelingkingnya. Melepas benang merah dengan paksa. Mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan untuk melindungi karirnya. Karir di luar negeri yang sudah a selesaikan 3 minggu lalu.

Ya, Mikasa memilih untuk meninggalkan Levi dengan cara seperti itu untuk mengejar tawaran karir cemerlang di Paris, sebuah _project_ yang akan berlangsung 3 bulan disana. Dan hal lain yang membuatnya memilih pilihan riskan itu adalah interupsi dari kakak angkatnya yang mengatakan agar dirinya fokus dulu terhadap karir yang satu ini. Bukan hanya untuk memisahkan, namun karena adanya karantina sebelum _project_ dimulai. Sehingga mau tak mau hilangnya kontak akan mudah terjadi.

Bukankah akan selesai jika Mikasa mengatakan semuanya sebelum ia terbang ke Paris? Ya, jika ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menurut pada ucapan kakaknya –Eren. Setelah dijalani, barulah Mikasa mengetahui seberapa bencinya Eren pada Levi sehingga selalu mencoba memisahkan mereka. Dan kali ini sepertinya Eren sedang bernapas lega karena rencananya berhasil.

Mikasa ingin melawan kekuasaan Eren, namun ia berhutang begitu banyak pada budi pria _brunette_ itu. Ia takkan bisa dengan mudah mengatakan 'tidak' padanya. Alhasil dirinya sendiri yang terpuruk. Hasilnya hanya dirinya yang meratap pada pilihan yang sudah ia buat. Pilihan yang selalu menuruti Eren.

 _Memori ini seperti busa, seperti kita yang saling salah sangka._

 _Luka ini apakah bisa aku hapus?_

 _Aku benci ini_

Mata Mikasa yang tampak lelah itu mulai menampakkan cahayanya saat menyadari satu sosok diantara orang-orang berjalan dengan sibuk. Sosok pria dengan balutan jas hitamnya yang biasa, masih terlihat tampan setia harinya dengan wajah minim ekspresi.

"Levi.." tanpa sadar suaranya menyeru pelan, mengharapkan sosok itu akan menoleh berkat suara pelannya.

 _Aku berteriak dengan percaya bahwa suara ini akan sampai pada hatimu_

Namun dengan cepat tentu Mikasa mengurumkan keinginannya, saat menyadari keberadaan sosok lain yang berada di samping pria itu. Wanita berambut karamel sebahu itu tampak akrab dengan Levi, mengobrol ringan dengan senyuman yang tak pernah menurun dari wajahnya. Tampak dewasa meski sebuah tongkat membantunya berjalan.

Sungguh, Mikasa ingin sekali tidak peduli. Namun perasaannya semakin terasa sesak saat melihat mereka berdua berhenti untuk suatu hal. Levi tampak mempermasalahkan tongkat yang menemani langkah si wanita, dan dengan santai pria itu langsung mengambil alih tongkatnya. Kemudian tangan kanannya mengambil alih menggenggam hangat tangan wanita itu, menggantikan tongkat tadi. Mikasa menyadari satu hal, adanya semburat merah di kedua pipi wanita karamel tersebut mengganggunya. Kini keduanya kembali berjalan, bergandengan.

Tanpa sadar tangan Mikasa sudah mengepal menahan sesuatu. Salahnya, semua takdir mereka berdua menjadi seperti ini, tidak saling beririsan lagi.

Tenggorokannya terasa seperti tercekat menahan emosi. Ini buruk, pandangannya yang tak pernah teralihkan dari kedua sosok yang mulai berjalan menjauh itu membuat matanya memanas.

 _(Aku tidak bisa menggapaimu lagi kah?)_

Mikasa menunduk. Kali ini ia ingin kembali menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk membuktikan sesuatu. Dan dengan sekali hentakan ia langsung meraih tas genggamnya, meninggalkan kafe tersebut. Dengan langkah yang besar dan terburu-buru ia langsung mengikuti langkah Levi di depan sana. Bertindak nekad seperti ini merupakan kebiasaan buruknya dari dulu, namun apa boleh buat. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk melakukan hal ini. Juga ucapan pun terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya, memanggil namanya.

"Levi!"

Yang dipanggil berhenti berjalan. Begitu pula Mikasa yang mulai terengah karena geraknya yang tergesa. Perlahan Levi membalikkan tubuhnya, tanpa melepas genggaman hangat ditangannya. Wajah pria itu masih tak menunjukkan emosi apapun, ia hanya menatapnya –menunggu maksud Mikasa memanggilnya di keramaian seperti ini.

"Ada apa, Levi?" Petra mulai penasaran dengan terhentinya langkah mereka.

Kali ini Mikasa berjalan lebih mendekat. Ikatan asal di rambut kelamnya semakin terlihat berantakan tertiup angin.

 _Pertemuan kita saling menyakiti, seperti itulah yang terjadi._

.

"Aku rasa kita perlu bicara sekali lagi." Mikasa memulai.

"Tentang apa lagi?"

"Tentang kita."

Petra menegang dalam genggaman Levi, dan menyadari hal itu Levi langsung mengeratkan genggamannya –seolah semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak lihat saat ini aku tidak senggang?"

Tentu Mikasa tahu akan hal itu, justru karena Levi sedang tidak senggang maka ia ingin menghalanginya –menghabiskan kesenggangan dengan wanita karamel itu. Naif yang menyakitkan.

"Levi, kurasa tak apa jika dia ikut dengan kita." Petra tiba-tiba mengutarakan pendapatnya, menengahi.

"Eh?"

Kedua insan itu hanya bisa ber'eh' ria dalam keadaan aneh ini.

oOo

.

- **To be Continued-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Six Reason for Love you**

 **.**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Six Reason for Love You © Shigeyuki Zero

.

Holaa author kembali niih

Mari dibaca dulu hehe

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa

Follow dan like jika berkenan :)))

Thank for review

Soundtrack hari ini : Always in my heart – Seulong ft. Joy

Enjoy

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

 _18 Juni 2016_

Keadaan sepi. Entah kenapa tak ada topik sama sekali saat minuman pesanan mereka telah sampai. 3 jenis kopi yang berbeda, 3 jenis manusia dengan kepribadian yang berbeda –duduk dalam satu meja, dari kejauhan nampak seperti sedang menjalani perang dingin dan mengumpulkan strategi untuk menyerang lawannya. Tidak, sebenarnya hanya Mikasa dan Levi yang terlihat seperti itu. Petra sama sekali tak bisa menangkap apa yang tengah terjadi diantara mereka. Tak dapat melihat manik malas yang Levi tunjukkan karena harus ada orang ke-3 dalam acaranya kali ini. Tunggu, orang ke-3? Apa Levi yakin telah menganggap Mikasa demikian?

Entah apa yang membuat Mikasa ragu, ia masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mulai berbicara. Hampir melupakan keberanian yang tadi ia tunjukkan saat dengan yakin mau ikut campur dalam sore mereka. Mungkin dalam hati ia sedang mengutuk diri sendiri.

"Um.. Mikasa- _san_ , bukankah ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Levi? Ataukah keberadaanku mengganggu kalian?" Petra mencoba memulai dalam situasi dingin ini.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya pandangan Mikasa yang mulai merasa tak enak dengan wanita bersurai karamel di hadapannya ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pa-"

"Tidak. Tetap disini."

Tepat saat Petra hendak berdiri, Levi langsung menahan tangan yang ada disampingnya itu. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan tak enak yang diperlihatkan Mikasa, antara cemburu dan menyesal telah memberanikan diri menyakiti hati sendiri. Hanya hembusan napas pasrah yang bisa ia keluarkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" kali ini Mikasa yang mencoba hal gila dengan memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku ingat suaramu. Kau wali dari Eren Jaeger kan?"

Mikasa sedikit tersentak. Mulai memutar otaknya untuk mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin sudah ia lupakan.

"Kau kenal kakakku?"

"Tentu. Itu operasi besar pertama yang aku lakukan."

Beberapa detik setelah mendengar hal itu Mikasa membulatkan matanya, mulai mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi, hubungan dirinya dengan wanita karamel ini.

"Ah aku ingat, kau dokter yang mengoperasi kakakku, Petra- _sensei_."

Petra tersenyum, akhirnya Mikasa bisa mengingat dirinya.

"Ya, meski aku bertemu denganmu hanya saat meminta persetujuan operasi, aku masih ingat suaramu."

Dalam situasi yang mulai mencair ini Levi hanya menyimak, diam-diam merasa lega karena tak ada pertengkaran antar wanita yang ingin sekali ia hindari jika benar akan terjadi. Setidaknya dalam situasi ini ia bisa sedikit melupakan kemarahannya tempo lalu pada Mikasa. Perlahan seyuman samar pun nampak.

"Tapi apa yang terjadi sampai-"

Levi langsung mendelik saat mendengar pertanyaan spontan yang dikeluarkan Mikasa, menggunakan matanya untuk mengatakan 'jangan tanyakan itu'. Mikasa bungkam, tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Namun ternyata Petra dapat mencernanya dengan cepat. Senyuman diwajahnya sedikit menurun, dan situasi seperti ini yang tak disukainya –terjebak dalam ingatan meyakitkannya.

"Kecelakaan." Hanya jawaban itu yang terlontar, suaranya sedikit tertekan.

Baklah, untuk kesekian kalinya Mikasa merasa bersalah telah melakukan hal gila disini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mulutnya selalu berkata dengan lancar mengenai rasa penasarannya. Sampai melupakan pembicaraan apa yang sudah ia siapkan sebagai topiknya dengan Levi.

"Mikasa, bukankah kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?" Levi mengalihkan topik.

"Um ya. Tapi sepertinya kita bisa membicarakan itu nanti."

"Hah?"

"Aku lupa kalau aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang. Nah, aku pergi dulu ya."

Mikasa bergegas mengambil tas tangannya, salahnya memang menjatuhkan diri dalam keadaan ini. Setelah ia berdiri dari duduknya, sebelum benar-benar pergi, Mikasa menggerakan bibirnya –mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara pada Levi. "Hubungi aku nanti."

Baiklah, kali ini tak ada salahnya Levi mengiyakan permintaan Mikasa barusan. Toh dengan begini ia akan sedikit demi sedikit melupakan amarahnya yang kekanakan. Setelah memastikan Mikasa benar-benar keluar dari tempat itu, Levi mulai fokus lagi pada apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini.

Saat Levi menoleh pada Petra, yang ia dapati adalah manik berair yang wanita itu tunjukkan. Perasaannya serasa tercekat, tak kuasa untuk bertanya apa yang membuat Petra menangis dalam diam. Namun dalam hitungan detik, wanita itu menghapus aliran sungai di pipinya. Mulai merasakan tatapan yang Levi berikan padanya.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Kau mengingatnya lagi?"

Seolah Levi sudah mengetahui apa yang membuat Petra seperti ini. Seolah ia mengetahui semua yang telah terjadi sebelum dirinya bertemu Petra, seolah ia mengenal pria bernama Farlan yang selalu menghantui ingatan wanita itu sejak kecelakaan 2 bulan lalu. Seolah ia mampu mengerti dan mengobati rasa sakit yang tertanam dengan apik di dalam hatinya.

"Aku.. belum menemuinya lagi sejak hari itu."

"Mau aku temani kesana?"

Petra menegang, sebenarnya ia tak mengharapkan hal ini. Saat kata perpisahan terucap begitu saja, ia ingin melupakan semua perasaan yang pernah ia tanam. Saat diminta untuk pergi, ia ingin berlari sejauh mungkin dari kenyataan itu. Saat menyelami pertentangan dalam hubungannya, ia ingin menemukan gelembung untuk membawanya kembali ke permukaan.

"Dengan menemuinya, setidaknya kau tahu kondisinya kan?"

"Aku.. tidak yakin."

Tiba-tiba Levi menggenggam tangan wanita itu, memberi sedikit kekuatan untuk menemui masa lalunya. Ia juga harus tahu seberat apa hal yang harus Petra tinggalkan, sampai dirinya begitu lemah untuk sedikit meliriknya dalam keseriusan.

oOo

.

 _Neomu gomawosseo neoraneun saram manna_

 _(I'm so thankful to have met someone like you)_

 _Naraneun sarameul hangsang usge mandeureosseo_

 _(You always made me smile)_

 _Urin sarageul haesseossgo_

 _(We were in love)_

 _Gomawo gomawo jeongmal_

 _(Thank you, thank you so much)_

.

Petra memasuki sebuah restoran yang nampak tutup, langkahnya diiringi oleh Levi disampingnya. Tentu saja Petra tak dapat melihat apapun. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah suasana restoran itu yang sudah lama tak ia datangi, suasana hangat dan aroma lavender yang menyeruak saat memasuki tempat ini. Langkah mereka terhenti saat seseorang tengah berdiri dihadapannya, seorang gadis yang tampak tak senang dengan kedatangan mereka.

"Untuk apa kau datang lagi kemari?"

"Ah Isabel? Lama tak bertemu."

Levi menyadari hal itu, bahwa Petra tampak memaksakan senyumannya pada gadis berambut merah itu. Dan ia juga menyadari kerutan alis yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaan gadis bernama Isabe itu pada Petra.

"Aku datang untuk bertemu Farlan-"

Plak!

Tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Petra, cukup menyakitkan sampai ia harus meringis menahannya.

"Oi!" Levi tak terima dengan seragan mendadak dari Isabel, dan tampara kedua bisa ditahannya dengan baik agar tidak lagi melukai Petra.

"Untuk apa kau menemuinya! Untuk apa kau menemui kakakku setelah membuatnya lumpuh hah?!" kali ini serangan ucapan yang dikeluarkan Isabel. Cukup untuk membuat Petra terkejut dengan ucapannya –karena dengan jelas ia bisa mengetahui kondisi Farlan saat ini.

Petra tak mampu berucap. Seribu kata yang sempat terpikir untuk diajukan seolah pergi tanpa bekas dalam kepalanya. Telinganya seolah berdengung, kembali teringat kejadian 2 bulan lalu yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam. Ingatan itu menyerbu bagai badai di siang bolong.

.

.

 _Flashback on_

 _20 April 2016_

Hari itu bunga-bunga masih bermekaran dengan indah. Pohon sakura yang berbunga menghiasi setiap jalan yang dilalui orang-orang saat beraktivitas. Wewangian bunga menyeruak di udara, membuat siapa saja akan mereasa tenang dibuatnya. Begitu pun Petra, meski dirinya baru menyelesaikan operasi serius malam tadi. Tubuhnya yang terasa pegal semua seolah terobati dengan suasana di luar rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja –selain di klinik ayahnya. Ditambah ada seorang pria yang tengah menunggunya diantara indahnya bunga sakura.

Pria itu bersender di mobil hitam yang terparkir di halaman rumah sakit, tampak tenang seperti biasa. Diam-diam Petra tersenyum, kemudian menghampiri pria itu.

"Farlan, sudah lama menungguku?"

Pria bernama Farlan itu terseyum menanggapi, bersyukur akan waktu yang dimilikinya bersama wanita ini.

"Tidak terlalu. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai kan? Bagaimana operasinya?"

"Ya, pasien juga sudah dipindah ke ruang ICU. Rekanku yang akan menjaganya sampai ia sadar."

"Syukurlah, berarti kita bisa pergi sekarang? Tak apa kan?"

"Tentu. Lagipula, kita jarang sekali punya waktu senggang yang bersamaan seperti ini."

Farlan menanggapi dengan senyuman beserta tawa ringan. Setelahnya ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Petra dan menutupnya kembali saat wanita itu sudah duduk dengan aman disana.

Di waktu yang sudah hampir siang ini mereka berdua akan menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti biasa saat keduanya senggang. Karena menilik pada padatnya jadwal Farlan di sebuah restoran ternama dan jadwal syuting acaranya, serta kesibukan Petra di rumah sakit juga membuat keduanya hampri tidak memiliki waktu bersama yang banyak seperti saat keduanya masih di bangku SMA dulu.

Ya, mereka bersama sudah sejak SMA. Sebenarnya waktu yang sudah mereka jalani bersama ini sudah menemukan banyak konflik. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka mengakhiri dan menyambungkan kembali hubungan tersebut. Tapi entahlah, ikatan mereka untuk bersama lagi selalu menjadi akhir keputusan. Keduanya pernah saling menyakiti. Keduanya pernah saling memaklumi. Keduanya pernah saling tak percaya. Keduanya pernah saling adu argumen yang berakhir pada pertengkaran serius. Dan keduanya pernah memutuskan untuk saling melupakan. Dan kali ini, keduanya berada dalam satu mobil yang sama, seolah melupakan masalah yang dulu pernah terjadi antar mereka.

Mobil mereka sudah menuju jalan besar. Perbincangan hangat terjadi dengan lancar. Seolah tak ada yang disembunyikan keduanya, dalam situasi ini. Sampai pembicaraan serius pun terjadi.

" _Nee_ , Petra."

"Um?"

Satu tarikan napas. Farlan mencoba menguasai dirinya dengan pilihan yang akan ia ambli hari ini.

"Bukankah sudah terlalu lama kita bersama?"

Petra tersentak. Sedikit membelalakkan maniknya karena terkejut dengan pertanyaan Farlan yang tiba-tiba membicarakan hal itu.

"Aku sangat bersyukur pernah mengenalmu sebanyak ini. Tapi bukankah selama kita bersama, aku lebih banyak menyakitimu daripada membuatmu tersenyum?"

Kali ini Petra memandang wajah pria disampingnya, berharap sesuatu yang dikatakan Farlan bukan merupakan perpisahan seperti dulu. Jika berharap bisa menyembuhkannya dalam kenyataan, mungkin ia akan terus melakukan hal naif itu dalam hidupnya yang sederhana.

 _Yeogikkaji neomu gosaenghaesseo_

 _(You went through so much)_

 _Bujokhaessdeuon nareul anajwoseo_

 _(For holding onto me, who lacked)_

 _Jeongmal nega haengbokhagil baral geo gata_

 _(I really hope for your happiness)_

 _Ijen sarangeul arassgo_

 _(Now I know love)_

 _Neoege gomawo_

 _(Thank you)_

"Kita sudah tumbuh dewasa dan mengerti banyak hal. Kenapa kita harus bertahan bersama seseorang yang lebih banyak membuat kita terluka? Maksudku.. aku tidak cukup baik untuk tetap menggenggam tanganmu."

"Kenapa.. kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Farlan menghembuskan napas dengan asal. Kedua tangannya yang masih mengendalikan kemudi terlihat tagang dengan posisi itu.

"Aku tidak tahan melihatmu menangis karena sikapku. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, dengan pria yang jauh lebih baik."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin aku akan bahagia jika dengan pria selain dirimu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Farlan tengah sibuk memandang jalanan yang mereka lalui, sambil menahan luapan emosi yang menyerang kerongkongannya, membuat rasa sesak disana.

 _Geujeo baraman bojanha urin yeogikkajijanha_

 _(I'm just looking at you, this is it for us)_

 _Amu maldo eopsi nunmulman haneopsi heureugo issneun neol bomyeon_

 _(Seeing you, endlessly shedding teras without a word)_

 _Ijen sarangeul arasseo ije ibyeoreul baewosseo_

 _(Now I know love, now I learned heartbreak)_

"Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengikat janji denganmu. Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa aku mampu melindungimu dan membuatmu terus bahagia. Aku-"

"Bukankah dulu kita pernah berjanji akan berbagi kebahagiaan dan kesulitan?"

Farlan menoleh. Ia tentu ingat akan janji itu. Namun pundaknya yang berat akan kenyataan bahwa dirinyalah yang lebih sering membuat Petra memupuk kesedihan membuat Farlan kembali berpikir ulang setiap kali mengingat janji itu.

Dirinya tak pernah berubah, tak pernah berhasil memperbaiki dirinya yang begitu egois. Ya, egois dengan kesibukannya yang lebih banyak. Egois dengan membatasi pertemuan mereka setiap minggu. Egois dengan jarang mengabari kesibukannya. Egois dengan sikap kekanakannya yang terkadang menyulitkan Petra.

"Kenapa kau ingin bertahan bersamaku?" Farlan balik bertanya, tepat saat mobil mereka terhenti oleh lampu merah yang menyala.

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya memperbaiki itu semua selama kita masih bersama. Aku takkan mempermasalahkan sikap yang kau sebut tadi."

"Aku ingin mengakhiri ini, Petra."

"Seminggu lamanya aku menunggu hari ini, dan kau malah membicarakan perpisahan."

"Oleh karena itu aku ingin membuatmu mencari sosok lain yang tidak akan melakukan ini padamu."

"Aku berharap hari ini menambah memori menyenangkanku denganmu."

"Sudah aku bilang aku hanya membuatmu menderita seperti ini."

"Aku sudah menyusun rencana kita akan kemana seharian."

"Petra.. dengarkan aku."

Petra menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan, memejamkan mata sekuat tenaga. Tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi dari Farlan. Masih dengan naif dengan cara ini pria disampingnya akan berpikir ulang dan mengalah pada debat mereka ini. Berharap dengan hitungan detik semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Senyuman akan terukir lagi di wajah Farlan padanya.

Farlan membeku di tempatnya tatkala setitik air jatuh dengan lancar dimanik yang terpejam dengan paksa itu. Hal ini yang tidak ia sukai. Hal ini yang membuatnya ingin melepas wanita yang teramat ia cintai selama bertahun-tahun. Suara klakson mobil dibelakangnya memekakan telinga. Kesadarannya akan lampu jalan yang sudah berubah hijau seolah hilang. Ia masih terpaku, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan disaat seperti ini.

Saat jeritan klakson semakin membuat kepalanya semakin berat, Farlan mulai tersadar untuk segera melajukan mobilnya. Dengan mati rasa mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya, membelah jalanan yang hampir lengang.

Dengan cepat Farlan menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menarik tangan wanita disampingnya agar tak langi menutup telinga, menolak semua yang ingin dikatakannya. Tangan itu ia cengkram sampai sebuah ringisan sedikit terdengar.

"Tidakkah kau lelah dengan semua debat yang kita lakukan? Selalu seperti ini setiap waktu, tak ada yang akan menang, hanya menyisakan rasa sakitnya di ingatanmu."

"Kenapa aku harus menyerah dengan semua ini? Kenapa aku harus melepas aa yang aku inginkan?"

Kali ini Petra sudah mampu memandangnya, dengan emosi yang terlukis dalam manik berair itu. Helaan napas terdengar. Namun tak ada perkataan yang terlontar lagi. Farlan melepaskan tangan yang menahan, kembali menyetir dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan kecepatan yang ia tambah, tanpa mengharapkan apa-apa.

Petra menenang. Satu kesimpulan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Kesimpulan yang ingin ia tolak dengan egois pada awalnya, namun terlalu lelah untuk menggunakan emsoinya lagi. Pandangannya kembali menuju jalanan. Menyusuri setiap objek disana dengan tatapan setengah kosong. Cukup lelah.

"Baiklah, jika kau bersikeras meninginkan ini. Aku harap kau juga memikirkan kebahagiaanmu juga."

Farlan membelalak. Selain karena apa yang ia dengar dari mulut Petra, namun juga karena sebuah truk yang tiba-tiba berada dalam jarak pandangnya dengan begitu dekat, akan menghantamnya.

.

Kejadian itu berjalan dengan cepat. Semua suara seolah berdengung di telinga. Setngah sadar, manik karamel mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa perih kerena sesuatu. Diliriknya Farlan, yang sudah bermandikan darah di kepalanya. Dan sebagai tenaga medis, Petra bisa mengira hal terburuk dari apa yang ia lihat. Kemudi yang hampir hancur itu mengenai lutut Farlan, membuatnya tak lag berbentuk dengan wajar. Napas Petra tercekat. Matanya begitu panas berkat emosi yang meluap begitu saja. Mengalir, membasahi darah yang juga menghiasi kepalanya.

Ia masih ingat, dengan keputusan yang sudah mereka ambil sedetik sebelum mobil ini dihantam truk. Dan rasa sakit itu terasa berkali lipat menghantam batinnya. Ia sadar, akan genggaman erat yang terulur oleh Farlan. Ia sadar akan perhatian pria itu yang dengan refleks langsung menarik tangan yang sempat ia lepaskan juga. Ia sadar, akan perkataan Farlan tentang alasan perpisahan ini.

Dalam diam Petra kembali berpikir naif. Berhara adanya pertemuan antara mereka berdua setelah ini, dimanapun itu.

 _Sigani manhi jina seoro mudyeojil ttaejjeum uri_

 _(After a lot of time passes and we get over it a little)_

 _Han beonman saenggakhagiro haeyo_

 _(Let's think about meeting up once)_

 _Jeongmal saranghaessdeon naneun nega isseo haengbokhaesseo_

 _(I really loved you I was happy because of you)_

.

 _Flashback off_

 _._

"Jaga ucapanmu, Isabel. Kau ingin aku benar-benar lumpuh berkat perkataanmu?"

Sebuah suara terdengar, sangat familiar bagi Petra.

Levi menarik kesimpulan sendiri, bahwa pria yang baru datang dengan kursi roda itu adalah Farlan. Ya, pria masa lalu Petra.

Isabel bungkam. Bahkan saat Farlan menghampiri Petra dan menggenggam tangan wanita itu dengan hangat. Sebuah senyuman terukir, meski ia tahu bahwa Petra takkan bisa melihat senyuman itu.

"Aku benar kan, kalau terus bersamaku kau akan tersakiti."

Setitik air jatuh.

Petra menyadari rendahnya tangan yang menggenggamnya ini, itu artinya kursi roda membantu Farlan berada di hadapannya.

"Tak usah khawatir, aku sedang menjalani terapi agar bisa berjalan lagi. Mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama. Tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa memasak." Farlan mencoba menghibur wanita dalam genggamannya agar tidak terlalu memikirkan perkataan Isabel yang sudah menyakitinya tadi.

"Maafkan aku.. karena telah merenggut banyak hal milikmu."

Petra menggeleng, mulai menguasai diri untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Bukan salahmu, berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri seperti itu."

"Tapi kau tak bisa meneruskan profesimu dengan kondisimu ini."

Sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan nampak, seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Aku juga sedang menjalani terapi untuk kesembuhanku. Mungkin kau akan terkejut jika aku bilang sekarang aku bisa sedikit melihat siluet dirimu."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu.."

Farlan tersenyum, meski tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Petra barusan. Ia hanya harus menenagkan diri dan lawannya, agar tak ada guncangan lain yang menerjang.

Kali ini manik pria berkursi roda itu melirik pada kehadiran Levi. Sedikit penasaran dengan pria berambut kelam yang berdiri disamping Petra sejak tadi tersebut.

"Apa dia.. kekasih barumu?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja, tak menilik situasi.

Dan keduanya tak tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan, untuk pertanyaan gila yang menerjang begitu saja.

.

- **To be continued-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Six Reason for Love you**

 **.**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Six Reason for Love You © Shigeyuki Zero

.

Yohoo minnaa~

Ok, author mau nanggepin dulu review yg author dapet di chapter sebelumnya. Ekhm.. jadi gini, Farlan itu chef, yang punya acara masak-masak gitu di TV. Jadi apa ya namanya... chef artis? Yang kaya-kaya chef Juna gitu lah pokonya wkwk

Dan soal pairing utamanya.. tetap jadi rahasia author BHAHAHA

Dan yup! Baca fict sambil dengerin lagu yang nyempil jg bagus tuuh~ lumayan lah ya nambah-nambah playlist hehe

Oh iya btw.. maapin kebiasaan author yang suka berhenti nulis pas words-nya udah diantara 2000-3000 kata :'))) author emang ngerencanain fict ini bakal ngelebihin jumlah chapter fict Unconditionally punya author yang dulu.

Dan satu lagi, author mau minta restu... kalo tiba-tiba fict ini ratingnya jadi M gimana? Hehe.. boleh ga? Readers bakal tetep baca ga? Mohon ditanggapi yaa # _onegaaai_

Yok ah mulai ke cerita

Seperti biasa, hati-hati ada typo bertebaran

Playlist hari ini: Ai Kagi by Amatsuki (recomended banget ini buat didengerin, lagunya bapeeer)

RnR please

Enjoy

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

 _._

 _Janji yang terucap di bawah langit yang sama, di malam yang sama._

 _._

 _18 Juni 2016_

"Apa dia.. kekasih barumu?"

Satu pertanyaan yang berhasil membuat Levi dan Petra kehilangan kata untuk sekedar menjawab. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Dan menyadari hal itu Farlan hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Maafkan aku karena telah lancang menanyakan hal itu."

Sedikit. Levi menghela napas lega. Ia tak begitu tahu apakah Petra juga melakukan hal yang sama atau tidak. Yang jelas, ia harus memberi setidaknya sedikit waktu untuk mereka berdua berbicara. Mungkin itu akan membuat Petra merasa lebih baik di keesokan harinya.

"Petra, aku akan membeli sesuatu dulu. Nanti aku akan kembali untuk menjemputmu."

"Eh? Tapi-"

Levi sedikit mengusap pundak yang sempat terguncang di sampingnya tersebut, dengan lembut.

"Kau perlu berbicara dengannya bukan? Lakukanlah." Suara itu menenangkan. Memberi sedikit jeda untuk dirinya kembali ke masa lalu, yang sebenarnya sudah berakhir dengan tidak jelas.

Sedetik kemudian –tanpa menunggu persetujuan Petra-, Levi menunduk sopan pada Farlan dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu, untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

" _Aniki_!" tiba-tiba Isabel menyeru saat sang kakak mengarahkan Petra untuk duduk di salah satu kursi pelanggan. Tentu gadis bersurai merah itu masih memendam kekesalan pada mantan kekasih kakaknya itu.

Dengan tenang Farlan malah meminta Isabel untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk saat ini. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan pria yang baru dilihatnya hari ini tadi, bahwa mereka berdua perlu bicara. Menegenai ketidakjelasan perpisahan ini.

Petra duduk dengan khawatir –meski ia tahu Farlan berada tak jauh darinya-. Perasaannya kalut, tentu saja. Banyak hal yang berkecambuk dalam hatinya, membuatnya tak nyaman. Dan situasi hening yang tercipta setelah suara langkah Isabel terdengar menjauh semakin membuatnya ingin mengakhiri kecanggungan ini. Suara denting terdengar, juga sayup-sayup suara gelembung air di dalam aquarium berisikan ikan badut. Begitu menghipnotisnya untuk tenang.

"Jadi.. sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu." Farlan memulai.

Petra mengiyakan dalam kebungkamannya. Menunggu kelanjutan suara pria di hadapannya ini.

"Sebenarnya terlalu berat untuk mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi apa boleh buat, kurasa dengan kebenarannya kau akan mau melepaskanku."

Nampak sebuah senyuman terpaksa di wajah Farlan. Perlu mengumpulkan begitu banyak keberanian untuk melakukan hal nekad tentang situasinya sekarang.

"Sebuah keajaiban bahwa aku masih bisa hidup setelah kecelakaan itu, dan bisa dipastikan sembuh dari kelumpuhan sementaraku ini. Karena tanpa kecelakaan itu juga, aku sudah sangat dekat dengan kematian."

Jelas Petra sempat tersentak. Baiklah, hal ini membuatnya lagi-lagi terkejut oleh apa yang ia dengar.

Perlahan Farlan menarik tangan Petra yang bebas, mengarahkannya ke balik kemeja yang pria itu kenakan –tepat berada di samping perutnya. Dengan rabaan itu Petra bisa mengenali sesuatu –yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia pikirkan kenapa bisa menempel disana.

"Sudah 2 tahun aku menggunakan jantung buatan."

Deg!

Satu tamparan telak. Sejauh yang ia tahu, hanya sedikit orang bisa bertahan dengan jantung buatan selama ini. Dan orang-orang itu pastilah orang dengan keberkatan yang tinggi, memiliki keberuntungan yang begitu besar dalam takdir kehidupannya.

"Kenapa.. kau tak pernah bilang? Sudah.. 2 tahun?"

Lagi-lagi Farlan tersenyum miris, kembali mengingat masa-masa sulitnya untuk bertahan.

"Saat aku menjalani operasi, kau sedang sibuk penelitian dengan profesormu di Jerman. Dan aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membuatmu sedih dengan kondisiku. Gagal jantung ini.. seperti kutukan di keluargaku, setiap anak lelaki di keluargaku pasti akan mengalami gagal jantung di usia dewasanya. Entahlah.. aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang silsilah mengapa penyakit itu bisa menurun."

Petra perlahan kembali menarik kembali tangannya, menyembunyikannya dalam tangan yang satunya, seolah menghangatkan diri.

"Aku harus segera mengganti baterai jantungku, tapi keberhasilan operasi itu kurang dari 50%. "

"Kapan kau tahu harus mengganti baterai?"

"2 bulan lalu, 3 hari sebelum kita bertemu di hari itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuanku? Kenapa kau tidak datang ke rumah sakit tempatku bekerja? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku.. dokter bedah terbaik yang pernah kau kenal? Kenapa kau tidak mau mempercayakan kondisimu padaku?"

Sungguh, saat itu terjadi Farlan bermaksud untuk mengatakannya setelah ia melakukan pemeriksaan di rumah sakit lain. Namun mendapati kondisinya akan membuat Petra goyah, ia mengurumkan niatnya. Dan berpikir berjuta kali untuk mengatakan ini atau tidak. Bertahan dengan sisa waktu yang ia miliki atau meninggalkan Petra dan membiarkan wanita itu mencai kebahagiaannya sendiri. Sulit memang, terlalu sulit. Seperti tengah menarik satu benang dalam genggaman beribu benang lain dengan warna serupa.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Dokter mana yang mengatakan kemungkinan operasi yang minim itu.. tak bisa dipercaya."

"Aku masih mencintaimu."

"Ah?"

"Jadi aku ingin membuatmu terbiasa dengan tidak adanya aku disampingmu."

Petra menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Sebuah emosi meluap, terlukis di matanya yang mengembun sempurna –meski air yang terkumpul itu tidak cukup banyak untuk berjatuhan.

"Tunggu aku sembuh dari mataku dan aku akan mengoperasimu." Petra berkata, dengan sangat yakin.

Farlan tentu mencoba tersenyum dengan pernyataan wanita karamel itu, ternyata wanita ini masih memiliki perasaan kuat sepertinya sehingga tak bisa melepaskan dengan mudah. Sifat yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Tapi operasiku adalah operasi penggantian jantung buatan juga."

Sesuatu terasa menyerbu otaknya, Petra membisu. Mendengar operasi itu seperti mimpi buruk baginya. Dulu, sebelum dirinya menjadi asisten tetap kepala bedah di rumah sakitnya, saat dirinya masih baru di dalam ruang operasi, dokter seniornya pernah menjadikannya asisten kedua dalam operasi penggantian jantung buatan. Awalnya baik-baik saja, namun saat asisten pertama digantikan olehnya, operasi mulai dibanjiri peluh. Tentu bukan hanya karena waktu operasi itu yang berjam-jam, namun karena Petra telah menyentuh sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak tersenggol di dalam tubuh pasiennya. Meski pasien itu akhirnya bisa selamat dan sadar kembali, usianya tak lebih dari 2 bulan. Untunglah keluarga pasien tak menuntut rumah sakit dalam hal ini, untunglah tak ada yang menyalahkannya dengan serius. Namun tetap saja, bayangan masa lalu itu selalu menghantuinya. Selalu diselimuti rasa bersalah yang mendalam.

Kali ini Petra benar-benar meneteskan air yang terbendung di kelopak matanya. Tak mampu lagi mengatakan apapun. Farlan jelas mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Petra saat ini, perasaan yang berkecambuk dengan jelas di mimik wajahnya.

"Menurut dokter yang memeriksaku, aku bisa melakukan operasi sekitar awal oktober karena kondisi jantungku masih bisa bertahan sampai 4 bulan mendatang. Dan sepertinya, aku harus memulihkan kakiku dulu."

"Mataku akan sembuh dalam sebulan lagi, bahkan lebih cepat." Kali ini Petra berucap lebih yakin, membulatkan tekad. "Dan aku akan langsung mempersiapkan apa yang dibutuhkan dalam operasimu."

Sebuah senyuman samar terlihat, sedikit terharu. "Aku akan menunggumu."

"Jika operasi berhasil dan kau kembali sadar, bisakah kau melupakan keinginanmu untuk meninggalkanku?"

Farlan sempat memejamkan matanya beberapa detik, menghayati sesuatu, yang ingin ia yakini.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku."

Kali ini Petra tak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaannya, senyuman nampak pula di wajahnya yang terlihat lebih tenang.

"Ah, mengenai Levi.. dia hanya temanku. Dia pernah menolongku saat kesusahan."

"Tak udah khawatir, aku tidak cemburu karena kau kemari bersamanya." Farlan sedikit terkekeh.

Suasana kembali hening. Larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Seolah kembali bernostalgia dalam diam. Seolah keadaan sudah kembali membaik diantara keduanya. Seolah hubungan mereka yang sempat renggang kembali dekat.

" _Nee_ , Petra."

"Hn?"

"Kau masih mencintaiku kan?"

Petra tersenyum, tenang. "Jika tidak, aku tidak akan menjanjikan operasimu."

Farlan melemah. Semua diagnosa yang pernah ia dengar dari dokter yang ia kunjungi seolah ingin ia lupakan dan mempercayakan nyawanya pada Petra. Ia ingin berharap, tentu. Tentang kehidupan yang lebih lama lagi, dengan wanita ini. Dalam keheningan yang lagi-lagi tercipta, Farlan memajukan kursi rodanya, mendekati posisi Petra, agar ia bisa dengan mudah meraih wajah cantik itu.

Tangannya mendarat pada permukaan mulus di hadapannya, mengelusnya sebelum bibirnya mendarat dengan sempurna di bibir Petra. Melumatnya dengan lembut. Luapan perasaan itu kembali terasa, mendominasi. Seperti tengah merindukan pujaan hati. Tenggelam dalam sentuhan menenangkan yang menyapanya.

.

.

 _Itsuka shiawase wo toorisugiteita_

 _(Suatu hari, aku berjalan melewati kebahagian)_

 _Ima ja modorezu ni modorou to sezu ni_

 _(Kini aku tak bisa kembali, aku tidak mampu kembali)_

 _._

Levi baru saja tiba di depan pintu restoran itu lagi setelah sedikit menghirup udara malam yang segar sembari mencari toko swalayan untuk membeli beberapa kaleng bir dan –entahlah, mungkin ia gila saat memasukkan benda itu dalam daftar pembeliannya- sebungkus rokok. Bir, tentu sudah terbukti tidak akan membuatnya mabuk sebanyak apapun takarannya. Dan rokok, sebenarnya adalah masa lalunya. Saat ia masih mencari pekerjaan, rokok pernah menemaninya –sekitar 2 bulan-. Gila memang, namun Levi bisa merasa tenang jika menyesap batang berasap itu. Dan malam ini adalah kali pertamanya lagi dirinya membeli benda itu.

Mungkin ada hal yang membuatnya lelah –teramat lelah sampai bir saja tak cukup untuk menemaninya. Sebenarnya hanya firasat semata, sebagai simbolis. Ia bermaksud untuk menyimpan rokok itu untuk suatu hari yang tidak ia ketahui kapan. Dan beberapa kaleng bir itu juga tidak akan ia habiskan semua malam ini, sisanya akan mendiami lemari esnya.

Ya, awalnya niatan itu yang muncul. Sampai ia mendapati Petra masih bersama Farlan di dalam restoran, berciuman. Baiklah. Levi mengurumkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu setelah melihat hal itu dari kaca pada pintu di hadapannya. Dirinya langsung berbalik, memposisikan diri dengan benar untuk tidak mengganggu privasi mereka berdua.

Akhirnya Levi mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku kayu di halaman restoran. Sedikit merilekskan diri dengan posisi duduknya yang sembarang. Matanya yang kelam dan sedikit sipit memerhatikan awan malam yang berarak perlahan. Dan sekaleng bir pertama ia buka, langsung ia teguk isinya, menyisakan 1/3 bagian kalengnya. Helaan napas terdengar. Tiba-tiba saja dirinya ingin memohon turunnya hujan malam ini. Untuk menutupi sesuatu, yang mungkin akan terjadi jika ia terlalu kalut.

 _Ame ga furu you na yokan ga shita no wa_

 _(Aku punya firasat bahwa hujan akan turun)_

 _Kimi ga itsumo yori yosomi wo suru kara_

 _(Sebab kau berpaling lebih sering dari biasanya)_

Entahlah. Sungguh apa yang ia lihat bukan urusannya kan? Kecuali jika dirinya telah jatuh kedalam kubangan pesona yang dimiliki wanita itu. Sungguh bukan urusannya, karena dirinya bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk mempertanyakan hal ini. Tapi cukup sakit, baginya. Meski tak sesakit saat ditinggalkan Mikasa dengan alasan yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali.

 _Futari wo nukeru shigatsu no kaze wa_

 _(Melarikan diri dari kita berdua, hembusan angin bulan april)_

 _Somarazu ni kokoro wo nabikase_

 _(Membuat jantungku berdebar gugup tanpa noda)_

 _Hateshinaku mushoku de toumei_

 _(Tampak jernih, tak berwarna tiada akhir)_

Satu batang rokok ia keluarkan. Asapnya terlihat mengepul saat batang itu dinyalakan dengan api. Sesapan pertama. Baiklah, asap rokok kini menemaninya, meski tak lama lagi asap-asap itu akan menghilang juga di udara. Pilihan yang buruk memang, saat ia kembali ketergantungan pada rokok. Tapi tak ada pria yang benar-benar sempurna kan? Ya, meski dirinya tak menilai diri sebagai sosok yang sempurna, namun setidaknya ia sudah berusaha menjalani hidup sesuai aturan yang ada dan tak melanggar batas-batas kewajaran.

Malam ini ia hanya sedikit kalut. Dengan hari yang ia lalui. Itu saja. Tak ada salahnya kan? Kecuali rasa sakit tak tahu diri yang menyerang dirinya saat ini.

Dalam hisapan yang entah ke berapa, sebuah panggilan masuk nampak di layar ponselnya. Nama wanita di layar itu langsung menyergap matanya. Tanpa niatan untuk menolak panggian, ia mengangkat telpon itu. Menganggapnya sebagai obat.

"Ya?"

" _Syukurlah kau mengangkatnya, aku kira kau tidak akan mau berbicara denganmu lagi setelah sore tadi."_

"Aku tidak sepicik itu."

" _Dimana kau sekarang?"_

Levi memerhatikan sekitarnya. Ingin mendeskripsikan settingnya saat ini.

"Entahlah.. aku terdampar di sebuah tempat yang cukup membuatku tenang tapi tidak aku sukai."

" _Hah? Aku tidak bisa menangkap maksudmu."_

"Tentu saja Nona, kau kan baru hidup 26 tahun di dunia ini."

" _Oh ayolah, berhenti mengejekku karena lebih muda darimu. Jadi.. apa kau sedang sendirian?"_

"Bisa ya, bisa tidak. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Seperti seorang sopir pribadi."

" _Wah, apa Petra-_ san _begitu beruntung mendapat sopir pribadi sepertimu?"_

"Mungkin, jika aku masuk kedalam kategori tipenya."

" _Jadi? Kau baru saja ditolak? Berarti peluangku meningkat kan?"_

"Kau ingin menghibur diri sendiri dengan dugaanmu itu ya? Jika ya, silahkan saja berfantasi dengan dirimu sebagai tokoh utamanya. Kau bisa lakukan sesukamu."

" _Sayangnya aku ingin menjadikan fantasiku itu sebagai kenyataan."_

Levi terdiam. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Mikasa barusan adalah sesuatu yang serius, dan mungkin terlalu egois karena menginginkan hal yang ia inginkan sesuka hati –sifatnya yang sudah ia kenal.

"Dengar Mikasa, mungkin aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku ini jadi ingat dengan baik."

" _Apa?"_

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu."

Kali ini Mikasa yang terdiam diujung sana.

"Dan aku tidak benar-benar bisa melupakan perasaanku pada orang yang dulu sangat penting bagiku."

" _Hey, tunggu. Berarti kau masih memiliki perasaan pada mantan-mantanmu di luar sana?"_

"Kau yang pertama."

Mikasa kembali terdiam. Levi yakin wanita itu tengah terkejut, dengan kenyataan yang tidak pernah ia katakan padanya itu.

"Kau yang pertama singgah dalam pikiranku."

Baiklah, Levi bukan tipe pria yang mampu menggombal dengan seribu jurus. Namun Mikasa nun jauh disana kehilangan kata-katanya, terhanyut dengan kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui. Tentu ia bingung, dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia yakin Levi saat ini tidak sedang mabuk –karena ketidakmampuan pria itu untuk mabuk.

"Kau akan tetap diam seperti itu? Kalau begitu aku tutup telponnya."

" _Tunggu−"_

Levi menahan tangannya untuk menutup telpon yang tersambung.

" _Maafkan aku mengatakan ini berkali-kali, tapi.."_ jeda terasa. _"Aku ingin kembali."_

Tak bosan sebenarnya. Namun ia tak ingin mendengarnya, saat ini. Jelasnya, belum siap.

"Jalani saja dulu seperti ini." Levi berucap, tenang.

" _Aku sudah cukup menunggu lama−"_

"Aku harus memastikan sesuatu dulu, baru aku pikirkan untuk kembali."

" _Kau sepertinya senang membuatku menderita seperti ini."_

"Aku rasa kau juga senang membuatku menderita dulu."

" _Kau membalas dendam?"_

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah bilang, berikan aku waktu."

" _Berapa lama?"_

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, kurasa tidak akan lama. Saat waktu itu datang, aku akan putuskan apa yang terbaik untuk kita, aku berjanji."

Tak terasa selama berbicang itu, rokok di tangan Levi sudah menjadi abu setengahnya, terbakar percuma tanpa dihisapnya.

" _Baiklah.."_

"Istirahatlah, _jaa_."

" _Levi!"_

"Hn?"

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

Levi tahu, dengan jelas. Dan ia rasa rasa cinta yang dimiliki wanita itu melebihi dulu.

Tanpa menjawab, Levi langsung menutup telpon itu. Kembali menghisap rokoknya setelah abu dibatang itu diturunkan dengan paksa. Matanya terpejam. Sebuah janji sudah ia keluarkan. Sebagai orang yang tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya, ia memang harus segera bertindak. Agar tak menyakiti hati wanita itu –tidak untuk balas dendam atau semacamnya. Ia sudah dewasa untuk berpikir hal-hal yang lebih dewasa tentunya, rasional.

 _Aikagi no tsukaenai karimono no tobira_

 _(Kunci duplikatku tak terguna untuk pintu pinjaman ini)_

 _Kokoro no sukima ni shiranai koe ga hibiita_

 _(Suara yang tidak dikenal bergema di antara celah jantungku)_

 _Dono shiawase mo omide mo hagare ochiteyuku_

 _(Semua kebahagiaan dan kenanganku mengelupas dan terjatuh)_

 _Aisuru kimochi made kagi wo kaketa no wa_

 _(Seseorang yang memasang kunci, bahkan pada perasaan cintaku)_

Entah berapa lama lagi dirinya harus menunggu Petra didalam sana. Ia sudah berjanji untuk mengantarkan pulang wanita itu. Dan ingat kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak pernah melanggar janji. Tapi baru saja dipikirkan, sosok wanita yang ditunggunya sudah membuka pintu restoran. Levi yakin kali ini Petra benar-benar sudah selesai dengan urusannya.

 _Kimi na no?_

 _(Apakah kau?)_

Dengan cepat pria bersurai hitam itu langsung menghampiri Petra, membantunya menunjukkan jalan menuju mobilnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Tak apa, aku memang sedang senggang."

Kali ini hanya suara langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar, juga suara tongkat yang bersentuhan dengan jalanan datar yang dipijaknya. Dan sebuah kehangatan yang menjalar dari tangan Petra, sungguh menyengat baginya.

 _Tashikameta yubi no atatakasa_

 _(Kehangatan dai jari-jari tangan yang meyakinkan itu)_

 _Uso to surikawatteyuku_

 _(Telah dicuri dan digantikan dengan dusta)_

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya sekarang?" tiba-tiba Levi bertanya –tentang sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia ketahui dengan jelas.

"Tetap baik, mungkin waktu yang akan menjawabnya nanti. Apa kami akan kembali atau tidak."

Baiklah, itu cukup. Berarti posisi Petra dan Farlan saat ini sama dengan posisi yang dialami Levi. Tak buruk, toh Levi sudah tidak bisa mengharapkan apa-apa dari wanita di sampingnya kan? Mungkin.

"Levi, apa kau merokok?" Petra bertanya, mulai menyadari aroma tersebut di sekitar Levi.

"Ya, hanya untuk malam ini."

"Apa kau sedang tertekan?"

Levi memiringkan bibirnya, sedikit tersenyum pilu. Mungkin dalam hati iya mengiyakan pertanyaan Petra, merasa bahwa wanita itu sudah menebak dengan baik.

"Mungkin. Aku merasa sedikit terguncang hari ini."

Tak ada komentar lagi saat keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil. Deru mesin mobil menyeru, perjalanan dimulai.

"Aku baru tahu kau adalah dokter bedah."

"Ah aku belum pernah bilang ya?"

"Dan aku penasaran dengan ucapanmu pada Farlan tadi, bahwa kau mulai bisa sedikit melihat. Benarkah itu?"

"Hanya sedikit. Ternyata kemungkinan untukku sembuh bernar-benar ada."

"Syukurlah, semoga terjadi hal baik padamu."

Mobil melaju, membelah jalanan malam. Diam-diam Petra tersenyum, merasa bersyukur dengan adanya orang-orang yang peduli padanya.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah menyakiti siapapun." Levi melanjutkan, memberi dugaan pikirannya."Dan aku suka profesimu."

"Eh?"

"Aku sempat berpikir bahwa tak lama lagi aku akan benar-benat jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi untunglah aku bisa menghentikan diri sebelum benang merah kita terikat dengan kusut."

"Levi.."

"Ya, Petra. Barusan aku telah menyatakan perasaanku."

Begitu banyak hal yang membuatnya terkejut hari ini. Dan sungguh, hal itu membuat merasa tak nyaman, pada Levi.

 _Ushinau nara motanai hou ga_

 _(Jika aku akan kehilangan hal itu, lebih baik aku tidak memilikinya)_

 _Kizutsuku nara mienai hou ga_

 _(Jika aku akan terluka, lebih baik aku tidak melihatnya)_

 _._

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah menghentikan perasaanku untuk tumbuh lebih besar. Jadi, aku tetap akan menjadi temanmu. Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan."

Tak ada jawaban. Petra enggan berkomentar apapun, terlalu takut ucapannya akan membuat Levi tersakiti. Atau bahkan lebih dari itu. Ia hanya bungkam. Membuat situasi malam itu menjadi lebih canggung, melupakan semua hal yang ingin Petra ceritakan pada Levi sebelumnya.

 _Shiawase nante shiranai hou ga_

 _(Lebih baik aku tidak mengetahui apa itu kebahagiaan)_

Akhirnya hujan yang dinantikan Levi tadi benar-benar terjadi. Meski fungsinya kali ini tak bisa ia gunakan, seutuhnya.

oOo

 _21 Juni 2016_

Sayup-sayup suara gemerisik dedaunan di luar sana terdengar oleh Levi. Dirinya yang hanya duduk sendiri di ruang guru sore itu tak henti memandangi sebuah dokumen di tangannya. Tampak seperti sebuah daftar identitas diri untuk pelamar pekerjaan. Nama yang tertera disana tak asing bagi Levi, sudah berhari-hari pula ia memikirkan orang itu. Hendak menemuinya mungkin, untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Tak lama seseorang datang ke ruang guru, Pixis –guru kimia yang memiliki meja di samping Levi. Pria plontos yang sudah berumur itu sedikit melirik pada apa yang dilakukan Levi –yang hanya memandangi kertas-kertas ditangannya dengan khidmat.

"Ho.. Eren Jaeger kah? Pelamar yang kau tolak tahun lalu kan?"

"Kau mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja, saat itu hanya kau di komite guru yang menolak untuk menerima lamaran pekerjaannya."

"Kau tidak tahu akar permasalahannya."

"Ya.. aku tahu kau bukan orang yang picik. Kau pasti punya alasan kenapa tidak membiarkan Eren Jaeger bekerja disini."

Levi menyimpan kembali kertas di tangannya ke dalam map, memasukannya ke dalam laci. Kepalanya yang sedikit pening ia pijat perlahan. Dengan mata tertutup ia bisa mendengar suara seruputan Pixis yang tengah meminum kopi miliknya. Dirinya berusaha tenang, setelah semua hal dipikirkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Pertama, setelah Levi mengatakan isi hatinya pada Petra di malam itu, wanita bermata karamel itu tak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Mungkinkah apa yang ia lakukan salah? Mungkinkan Petra tersinggung dengan apa yang ia katakan? Mungkinkan wanita itu membutuhkan waktu untuk kembali menghubunginya seperti biasa? Entahlah, hal itu membuat Levi pening.

 _Kokoro no okusoko ni kono kagi wo suteta_

 _(Aku membuang kunci ini ke lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam)_

Kedua, janjinya pada Mikasa yang akan menyelesaikan 'sesuatu' dulu sebelum memberi jawaban padanya, juga membuatnya lebih pening. Ya, sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan adalah menemui Eren Jaeger, yang ia yakini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Mikasa pernah menyakitinya. Dugaan kasar memang, namun ia yakin bahwa kakak tiri mantan kekasihnya itu menyimpan dendam padanya –sampai saat ini.

 _Sayonara wa iwanai yo_

 _(Aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal)_

Tentu Levi harus menyelesaikan itu secepatnya, jika ia masih memiliki hati untuk tidak membuat Mikasa menunggu. Ia ingin menyelesaikan, sebuah masalah yang pernah ia buat setahun lalu.

" _Nee_ Levi, ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kau melihat dokumen tadi?" Pixis tiba-tiba menyerukan rasa penasarannya.

"Mungkin aku akan memanfaatkan posisiku disini agar bisa menyogok pria keras kepala itu."

"Hm? Akhirnya kau mau menggunakan kekuasaan 'Ackerman' yang kau punya?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Levi berhenti memijat keningnya, kini ia menatap yakin pada tumpukan arsip-arsip penting pada rak di mejanya. Mungkin ini memang sudah saatnya, marga yang ia dapat dari ayahnya ia gunakan. Setidaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin, sedikit memutar balikan fakta.

oOo

- **TBC-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six Reason for Love you**

 **.**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Six Reason for Love You © Shigeyuki Zero

.

Karena satu dan lain hal, minggu kemaren author ga bisa update.. _gomenne_..

jadi minggu ini author ngasih chapter terpanjang yeaaaay~ 1 chapter yang berisikan jatah 2 chapter

Maafkan guys :')))

 _Dozo_

Awas typo

Mungkin sedikit OOC (dari chapter awal sih hehe)

Playlist : _**Yume Hanabi**_ acoustic arrange version By **Soraru** (original song by Mafumafu)

 _ **Karakuri Pierrot**_ acoustic version by **Chalili**

 _ **Hoshi ni Negai wo**_ by **Aho no Sakata x Mafumafu**

Yeay playlistnya tigaaa uhuy

RnR

 _Happy reading_

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga Ackerman memang cukup terkenal. Dengan banyaknya saham yang dimiliki Ackerman di beberapa bidang perusahaan membuat setiap keturunan Ackerman selalu dihormati, dimanapun ia berada. Pemilik saham terbesar di banyak sekolah, rumah sakit, bank, yayasan, hotel, juga beberapa perusahaan yang bergerak di pasar luar negeri.

Saat ini, kepala keluarga yang memegang semua itu adalah Kenny Ackerman –ayah angkat atau lebih tepatnya adalah paman Levi. Tak banyak yang tahu, tentang kenyataan bahwa Levi juga memiliki marga 'Ackerman'. Hanya beberapa orang terdekatnya saja, juga beberapa rekan guru –Pixis misalnya. Toh Levi tidak terlalu gila kehormatan untuk mengaku diri sebagai Ackerman.

Baiklah, itu hanya sepintas tentang sebuah fakta logis yang Levi simpan. Karena tak lama lagi mau tak mau ia akan menggunakan marganya untuk 'sedikit' mengatur posisi kepegawaian di tempat yang ia miliki sahamnya.

Levi rasa dirinya sudah terlalu lama mengulur waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Eren Jaeger –kakak tiri Mikasa−. Namun ia tahu bahwa terburu-buru tidak akan menghasilkan hasil yang maksimal. Selain itu pekerjaannya di sekolah tak membiarkannya mendapat banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan hal lain.

Namun hari ini ia akan menemui pria _brunette_ itu, mencoba menyelesaikan masalahnya. Saat matahari sudah berganti dengan bulan, Levi sudah berada di sebuah restoran cepat saji –yang ia ketahui sebagai tempat Eren bekerja sambilan saat ini. Saat pertama masuk dan menghadap pelayan untuk memesan, Levi langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Eren yang berada di samping kasir. Tentu ia tahu kebencian yang terpancar dari manik hijau tersebut.

Sebenarnya Levi bukan tipe orang yang senang memakan makanan cepat saji, ini baru kali pertamanya datang kemari. Namun mengingat tujuan awalnya, ia harus memesan sesuatu untuk bisa berada disini.

"Ekspreso." Ucapnya, setelah memastikan menu tersebut ada di daftar yang terpampang di dinding.

"Ada lagi?" tanya si pelayan.

"Bisa ku pinjam rekan disampingmu? Aku ada urusan dengannya."

Pelayan bermuka kuda itu awalnya merasa heran, kenapa pria –yang menurutnya- terlihat berduit ini memiliki urusan dengan Eren. Dugaan sementara pun berkeliaran di benaknya. Ah tapi persetan dengan itu, toh keberadaan Eren di sampingnya cukup mengganggu pemandangan.

"Tentu saja. Dia tidak berguna disini kok."

Eren sontak langsung menyikut Jean –nama pelayan bermuka kuda-, tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak yang dikeluarkan pria seumurannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di bangku pojok."

Levi langsung berlalu membawa ekspreso di tangannya setelah menyerahkan uang untuk membayar –tanpa keinginan untuk menerima uang kembaliannya. Sedangkan Eren, yang jelas sangat menghindari perbincangan dengan orang yang paling dibencinya, hanya bisa pasrah. Ia akhirnya melepas topi pegawai yang ia kenakan dan menyusul ke tempat Levi duduk.

Dengan ketidaktertarikan yang sangat jelas, Eren bersidekap di depan Levi. Tak ingin waktunya terbuang percuma untuk bahasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Apa urusanmu?" Ia langsung bertanya, ketus.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu."

Eren semakin mengerutkan alisnya, mulai menangkap apa yang akan Levi bahas.

"Pembelaan?"

"Tidak, tapi aku rasa kebencianmu padaku berimbas juga pada Mikasa. Jadi aku harus menjelaskan ini."

"Mikasa? Kenapa kau membawanya dalam masalah ini?"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu? Kenapa kau membawa Mikasa juga dalam masalah ini?"

" _Teme_.."

"Aku tahu kau yang menyuruh Mikasa berpisah denganku. Bukankah begitu?"

Eren menyunggingkan senyuman sinisnya, untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Dan kebencianmu padaku karena aku tidak menyetujui lamaran pekerjaanmu di sekolah sungguh kekanakan."

"Kau melakukannya dengan sengaja kan? Kau sendiri yang mengawali kebencian ini."

"Hei, kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki riwayat penyakit yang akan membahayakan murid-muridmu jika mengajar nanti?"

"Hah? Kau menakutiku? Omong kosong macam apa ini."

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu kondisimu sendiri? Tak heran kenapa kau sampai membenciku seperti ini. Dengar, aku melakukan hal itu untuk kebaikanmu. Jika kau tidak mempercayaiku, kau bisa datang ke rumah sakit, cari tahu apa yang sedang kau derita. Dan−"

Sekali hentakan Eren langsung meraih ekspreso dingin yang berada di hadapan Levi, kemudian menyiramkannya pada pria kelam itu. Manik zamrud menyala penuh amarah, merasa dirinya dibohongi.

"Kau sampai menggunakan cara licik ini untuk membuatku diam? Sebesar itukah keinginanmu untuk memiliki Mikasa huh?"

Levi –dengan kemeja dan wajahnya yang dibasahi ekspreso- mendelik. Oh ayolah, ini kali pertama lain yang ia rasakan disini. Pengalaman buruk memang. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia harus menekan emosinya untuk menyelesaikan ini. Meski dirinya ingin sekali meninju orang yang sudah menyiramnya itu.

Perlahan Levi memberikan sebuah kartu, kartu yang terlihat seperti kartu kredit namun tampak lebih elegan. Berwarna hitam dengan tulisan emas 'Ackerman', ada beberapa digit nomor juga disana. Levi langsung menyimpan kartu itu di hadapan Eren, menyisakan tatapan yang masih sangar padanya.

"Aku yakin kau tidak sepenuhnya pengecut. Kau bisa menggunakan kartu itu untuk datang ke rumah sakit, dan kau bisa mendapatkan hasil paling akurat sampai pengobatan untuk penyakitmu. Keputusan untuk pengobatan tergantung padamu. Jika kau sembuh, aku bisa mempertimbangkan lagi lamaran pekerjaanmu."

Akhirnya Levi bangkit berdiri. Matanya sempat terpejam sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Satu lagi, Mikasa yang paling menginginkanku. Jadi ku harap kau tidak menghancurkannya lagi dengan keegoisanmu."

Levi berlalu, meninggalkan Eren yang masih dipenuhi amarah dalam benaknya.

oOo

.

Levi baru saja selesai mandi. Terlihat dari jatuhan air dari rambutnya yang basah, juga handuk yang bertengger di bahu kekarnya. Kaos putih polos dan celana hitam yang ia kenakan memberi kesan santai di kediamannya sendiri.

Di apartemennya yang cukup luas ini ia hanya sendiri –seperti biasa, mendudukkan diri di sofa dan menyenderkan kepalanya yang lelah di sandaran kursi. Ia berusaha melupakan kejadian beberapa jam lalu, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dimana Eren benar-benar menyadari penyakit yang dideritanya. Namun ia rasa hubungannya dengan Mikasa akan dimulai lagi cepat atau lambat.

Dalam hening aroma musim panas mulai terasa untuknya.Jika tidak salah, sebentar lagi akan ada _Tenzin no matsuri_. Sebenarnya Levi bukan tipe orang yang menikmati festival musim panas seperti banyak orang, namun untuk festival yang satu ini terasa berbeda baginya. Berbeda, karena ia takkan pernah lupa dengan festival satu itu. Kembang api, wanita disampingnya −idaman hatinya, janji antara mereka berdua.

Ya, Levi memiliki kenangan di festival musim panas tahun lalu. Dengan Mikasa.

Levi memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari merasakan aroma pengharum ruangan yang menyala otomatif. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam dirinya mulai bersenandung pelan, sebuah lagu terlantun.

 _Kaze fukeba yume no manimani_

 _(If the wind blows at the mercy of my dreams)_

 _Yuku ate no nai boku wa utau_

 _(without a destinationin my mind I'll sing)_

 _Yume hanabi sora no kanata e_

 _(Dream fireworks, toward the sky faraway)_

Ingatannya melayang, pada musim panas tahun lalu. Saat dirinya masih mengikat benang merah dengan Mikasa.

 _-flashback on-_

Matanya pria kelam itu takjub, pada jutaan kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam. Mengalahkan kegelapan yang selalu mendominasi malam hari. Namun ada yang bisa menandingi keindahan kemerlap cahaya warna-warni tersebut. Wanita di sampingnya.

 _Zutto zutto yume o miteita_

 _(Always, always I've been dreamingof you)_

 _Yatto yatto kimi o mitsuketa_

 _(And at last, I finally found you)_

Tak heran jika wanita itu diakui sebagai model ternama. Tak heran juga pria seperti Levi –yang hampir lupa untuk memanjakan diri dengan perasaan hangat, mampu luluh di hadapan wanita ini. Rambut hitam sebahu yang diikat asal dengan ikat rambut berhias bunga-bunga berhasil menghipnotisnya lebih dari kembang api. Keputusannya untuk menerima ajakan Mikasa datang ke festival ini tidak akan ia sesali seumur hidup.

"Cantik sekali."

"Kembang apinya? Ya."

"Kau."

Mikasa menoleh, mendapati Levi tengah menatapnya juga. Dengan tatapan yakin dan senyuman tipisnya, lagi-lagi Mikasa jatuh cinta, pada pria disampingnya ini.

"Mau berjanji denganku?" tiba-tiba Mikasa berucap, mengalihkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta saat keduanya bertatapan. "Tahun depan, kita akan datang ke festival ini lagi." Lanjutnya.

Tangan kanan Levi yang tadinya berada di dalam saku celana kini menggenggam tangan gadisnya dengan hangat. Kembalilah ia menatap kembang api yang masih berlanjut menghiasi langit

"Tentu."

Dan saat satu kembang api terakhir nampak, Mikasa mengecup singkat pipi pria disampingnya, tak peduli dengan ocehan rasa malu yang akan ia terima setelah ini.

- _flashback off-_

.

 _Futari aruita komichi naze ka_

 _(the path we walked on together)_

 _Ookiku kanjirunda_

 _(Somehow feels too wide)_

 _Kimi no shashin o daite hitori kiri nemuru_

 _(While embracing your photo, I sleep alone)_

Levi membuka maniknya kembali. Kali ini ia menegakkan tubuhnya dalam duduk. Janji yang masih ia ingat dengan jelas, apakah bisa ia tepati?

Jika membohongi diri sendiri untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya masih bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa Mikasa, maka ia sama bodohnya dengan pria-pria diluar sana yang mudah mencari pengganti saat berakhir dengan satu wanita. Baiklah, ia memang hampir benar-benar menemukan pengganti Mikasa. Namun adakah peluang untuk memupuk benih baru itu? Ia rasa tidak.

 _Kaze fukeba yume no manimani_

 _(If the wind blows at the mercy of my dreams)_

 _Yuku ate no nai boku wa utau_

 _(without a destinationin my mind I'll sing)_

 _Kimi wa ima ukiyou no naka de_

 _(Right now, within this fleeting world)_

 _Waratte kuremasu ka_

 _(Could you smile for me?)_

Akhirnya dengan sadar ia seolah melangkah kembali ke masa lalu, meninggalkan secercah cahaya masa depan yang sempat mampir ke dalam hidupnya. Benarkah ia sudah melangkah ke masa lalunya? Benarkah ia akui perasaan yang pernah ia pupuki itu masih ada?

Setelah menganalisa perpisahan yang pernah terjadi itu karena ada pihak ketiga yang ikut campur, mungkin Levi bisa memaafkan Mikasa. Dalam artian kembali merajut sebuah kisah dari awal. Memulai kembali sesuatu yang pernah terhenti. Beranikah dia?

oOo

Petra baru saja selesai menjalani terapi matanya. Dan sebuah keajaiban terjadi padanya hari ini, matanya sudah bisa melihat objek-objek di sekelilingnya. Kesembuhannya sudah mencapai 85%. Meski begitu Petra masih membawa-bawa tongkat jalannya. Entah apa yang ada dalam benaknya kali ini, hal pertama yang ia lakukan saat berada di rumah sakit adalah menghubungi Levi. Entah kenapa ia ingin menghubungi pria itu untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa hari tak lagi saling berhubungan.

" _Ya?"_ suara pria itu terdengar.

Diam-diam Petra tersenyum mendengar kembali suara itu.

"Apa kau ada waktu hari ini?"

" _Aku tidak yakin.. nanti malam aku ada acara, tapi sebelum itu aku kosong. Ada apa?"_

"Aku baru selesai terapi, dan sepertinya aku ingin mentraktirmu secangkir kopi."

" _Kebetulan aku sedang berada di sekitar rumah sakit tempat biasa kau terapi, aku bisa menjemputmu sekarang."_

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku menunggumu di taman samping rumah sakit."

" _Baiklah, aku segera ke sana."_

Telepon terputus. Kali ini Petra bisa memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas dengan mudah, tanpa harus meraba-raba rel sleting tasnya.

Kakinya berjalan menuju taman yang berada di samping kanan bangunan rumah sakit. Tempat itu adalah tempat favoritnya beristirahat saat jam makan siangnya datang. Dan di hari yang sudah sore ini ia memilih untuk menikmati aroma musim panas yang mendominasi hari ini. Ditambah orang-orang di sekitar sana sudah sibuk menuju satu tempat, mempersiapkan festival malam ini.

Mungkin jika sempat ia juga akan menikmati festival. Dirinya bersyukur bisa menikmati kembang api nanti, dengan matanya yang mulai sembuh. Pikirannya terbelah, dengan siapa ia akan menikmati kembang api nanti? Tidak mungkin ia menghianati Farlan dan mengajak pria lain kan? Tentu, toh Levi memiliki urusan nanti malam, tidak mungkin ia mengajaknya kan?

Tak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk Levi sampai di tempat itu. Pria itu memang tengah menyiapkan beberapa berkas untuk mengurus Eren di kemudian hari di rumah sakit, jadi tentu ia akan sampai dengan cepat.

Levi melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan mendekat. Dan bodoh, ia langsung menghentikan aksinya karena ingat kondisi Petra saat ini. Melihat refleks Levi, Petra hanya mengulum senyumnya, mungkin ia akan memberitahu pria itu nanti, sesampainya di kafe.

"Aku disini, Petra."

"Kafe yang biasa?"

"Kau yang menentukan. Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus ke apartemenku dulu untuk mengambil beberapa berkas. Bolehkah?"

"Denganku?"

"Ya. Kafe yang biasa cukup dekat dengan apartemenku."

"Baiklah."

oOo

Tak ada yang tahu keputusan Levi untuk membawa Petra ke apartemennya adalah pilihan yang salah atau tidak. Namun berkas itu memang harus dibawanya, rencananya ia akan langsung memberikan berkasnya pada pihak rumah sakit setelah ajakan Petra ke kafe. Dengan begitu ia bisa tepat waktu untuk festival nanti malam.

Festival? Ya, meski belum menghubungi Mikasa, Levi bermaksud untuk menepati janji mereka tahun lalu. Dan mungkin ia akan menceritakan perkembangan penyelesaian masalahnya dengan Eren.

Levi dan Petra sudah berada di depan lift apartemen, cukup lama menunggu lift itu terbuka. Sampai seorang keamanan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Maaf pak, liftnya sedang diperbaiki sejak tadi siang."

Kekesalan muncul di benak Levi. Jadi ia harus naik ke lantai 5 dengan tangga? Tidak, bukan karena ia manja dan tidak biasa untuk berjalan, namun yang ia khawatirkan adalah Petra. Dengan penglihatannya akan sangat sulit membawa Petra menaiki tangga satu per satu.

"Petra, mungkin kau harus menunggu di lobi saja.."

"Tidak, aku akan ikut." Balasnya, dengan senyuman secerah matahari. Bermaksud memberi Levi kejutan dengan kemampuannya melihat saat ini –yang belum Levi ketahui.

Levi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit heran.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, aku ingin membiasakan diri."

Helaan napas pasrah terdengar. Levi menyerah.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berpegangan padaku."

Entah kenapa ucapan itu berhasil membuat semburat merah yang samar di kedua pipi Petra, yang tidak disadari Levi saat ini.

Tanpa menunggu lagi keduanya langsung berjalan menuju tangga yang ada di sayap kiri gedung, menyusuri anak tangga satu persatu dengan hati-hati. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Dalam keheningan ini jantung Petra terasa semakin memburu. Pipinya terasa panas saat dirinya mencoba mengeratkan genggaman tangan itu. Terasa nyaman, seperti saat ia menggenggam tangan Farlan.

Tak terasa sudah 3 lantai mereka naiki, sampai sebuah panggilan masuk berbunyi di ponsel Levi. Hanya tinggal 2 anak tangga menuju bordes, namun keduanya berhenti karena panggilan itu. Levi mengecek panggilan dari siapa yang masuk, dan saat melihat nama 'Mikasa' di layar ponselnya ia langsung tersentak. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Petra ia lepaskan, dengan cepat langsung menaiki satu anak tangga lebih tinggi dari Petra.

"Sebentar." Ucapnya saat melepaskan tangan itu.

Telepon ia angkat, mencoba untuk tenang.

"Ya?"

Sekilas Petra sempat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel itu. Dan ia tahu alasan kenapa Levi menaiki satu anak tangga darinya, agar pembicaraan mereka tidak terdengar dengan jelas olehnya. Menyadari itu Petra memosisikan diri, sedikit mundur dari posisinya. Satu hal yang tidak ia sadari, bahwa pilihannya untuk mundur adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dengan perubahan posisi itu Petra terhuyung ke belakang berkat hak pendek sepatunya menyentuh udara. Ia sempat refleks meraih pegangan tangga disampingnya, namun tak terjangkau. Ia terjatuh, melewati 8 anak tangga, menyaksikan tatapan terkejut dari Levi yang berbalik ke arahnya.

Suara jatuhnya cukup kencang. Membuat Levi dengan refleks melepaskan ponsel yang masih tersambung itu.

"Petra!"

Ponselnya teronggok di lantai. Levi segera menghampiri Petra. Panik menerjangnya.

"A-aku tak apa.." Petra meringis, mencoba untuk berdiri.

Saat tubuh Petra kembali terhuyung setelah mencoba bangkit, Levi dengan sigap langsung memeganginya, menahan tubuh wanita itu.

"Kau terkilir."

"Maafkan aku.."

Tanpa pikir panjang Levi langsung mengangkat tubuh Petra, menggendongnya. Hal tersebut sukses menambah kecepatan detak jantung wanita itu, sedekat ini dengan Levi.

"Aku akan mengompresmu."

.

.

Mikasa sengaja membatalkan jadwal pemotretan hari ini. Ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Tentu ia masih ingat dengan janji yang ia buat bersama Levi tahun lalu, dan hari ini ia ingin menepatinya bersama pria itu. Jika dikatakan egois, ia akan siap. Karena ia sudah dengan sadar menganggap semua tindakannya untuk menarik kembali Levi adalah tindakan yang egois. Apa boleh buat.

Dengan yakin Mikasa menelpon Levi, untuk membuat pertemuan nanti malam. Dalam hitungan detik suara pria itu pun terdengar olehnya. Perasaan lega muncul.

" _Ya?"_

"Levi, kau tidak ada jadwal malam ini kan?"

" _Tidak."_

"Kalau begitu aku ingin memintamu untuk−"

" _Petra!"_

Mikasa seolah kehilangan kekuatannya untuk mengeluarkan suara, melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia mendengar pekikan terkejut yang dilontarkan Levi di seberang sana. Bibirnya mengatup sempurna. Perasaannya terasa seperti dicabik. Napasnya sesak. Sakit.

Wanita bersurai hitam itu tersenyum miris, untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan lemah menutup telepon yang masih tersambung itu. Apa ia harus mengalah?

.

.

Petra menahan ringisan saat sebuah handuk dingin menyentuh pergelangan kakinya. Salahnya, bertindak gegabah dalam situasi seperti tadi. Salahnya, membuat rencana pergi ke kafe berakhir seperti ini. Salahnya, kembali merepotkan pria di hadapannya.

Matahari sore mulai tenggelam, terlihat dari jendela besar yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Maafkan aku.."

Lagi-lagi Petra melontarkan hal tersebut. Meminta maaf pada pria yang sudah selesai membalut bengkak dikakinya.

"Akulah yang salah, berhenti meminta maaf seperti itu."

Levi bangkit berdiri, melangkahkan dirinya ke dapur bersih yang terhubung dengan ruangan tengah ini. Setelah menyimpan baskom yang ia gunakan, pria itu langsung menyiapkan sesuatu dengan dua buah cangkir miliknya.

"Kuharap kau mau meminum kopi buatanku." Levi berseru, sedikit menghibur Petra.

Dalam keheningan Petra hanya memandangi sekelilingnya, ruangan yang Levi miliki ini. Sedikit merasa takjub dengan tatanan _furniture_ yang rapi dan tertata. Baiklah, ia masih belum mengatakan kebenaran bahwa ia bisa melihat sekarang. Mungkin ia akan mengatakannya nanti, saat Levi kembali dari dapur.

Denting jam terdengar. Cukup menenangkan. Dan sosok Levi yang tengah menunggu kopi racikannya menetes membuatnya tertarik. Meski selama apapun. Seperti dihipnotis dengan ketampanan yang dimiliki pria itu, dimabukkan dengan aroma kopi yang mulai menyeruak sampai ke indra penciumannya.

Tanpa disangka Levi tak menunggu tetesan kopi itu lagi, ia menghampiri Petra dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa ke kafe hari ini. Jadi aku yang akan menjamumu. Tidak keberatan kan?"

Petra mengangguk. Mulai sedikit canggung.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti. Tunggu sampai obat dalam perban itu menyerap."

"Maaf merepotkanmu lagi."

"Ah berhenti merasa sungkan padaku. Aku sudah katakan bahwa kita tetap teman kan?"

Senyuman tipis nampak.

"Levi.. apa hubunganmu dengan Mikasa baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terucap.

Langsunglah Levi menoleh, "Hm? Ah.. ya. Baik-baik saja."

"Apa kalian sudah bersama lagi?"

"Eh? Tahu dari mana kami pernah−"

"Firasat. Melihat tatapannya padaku, kurasa kalian memiliki hubungan spesial."

" _Souka_.."

Denting jam kembali mendominasi. Juga cahaya redup matahari di ruangan itu yang menyebabkan lampu otomatis menyala. Dalam senyam tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Menguatkan diri.

"Malam ini festival Tenzin." Petra memulai kembali.

" _Aa_."

"Tadinya aku ingin pergi melihat _hanabi_."

"Dengan Farlan?"

"Entahlah.. aku belum memutuskan. Memilih antara Farlan atau.. dirimu."

Jantung si pria kelam seakan terhenti beberapa detik. Nepasnya sempat tercekat mendengar hal itu. Tunggu, ia tidak mengharapkan ini, saat ini, tidak untuk Petra. Tanpa menunjukkan perasaan anehnya, Levi mengalihkan pandangan pada langit yang sudah gelap di luar sana. Memperhitungkan sesuatu.

" _Hanabi_ akan dimulai jam 11. Dan kakimu tidak akan kuat berjalan di keramaian."

"Ya.."

"Keputusan ada padamu untuk pulang sebelum jam 11 atau tidak."

"Tapi, bukankah kau memiliki acara malam ini?"

Ya, Levi mengingat itu. Mengingat keputusannya untuk menepati janji. Dan saat ditelpon Mikasa tadi, ia tidak sempat mendengar apa yang wanita itu katakan padanya. Yang ia yakini pasti menyangkut janjinya itu.

Keadaannya saat ini memintanya untuk memilih. Jujur, Levi membenci hal ini. Ia tidak bisa memilih. Walaupun ia tahu harus memilih siapa, namun keadaannya seolah menolak hal itu. Memaksanya dalam satu pilihan di depan mata.

"Jika kau membutuhkanku saat ini, aku akan tetap tinggal."

oOo

.

Jika keajaiban ada untuk dirinya, Mikasa ingin memakai keajaiban itu untuk malam ini. Meski keajaiban untuknya hanya ada satu, ia tetap menginginkan keajaibannya dipakai hari ini, malam ini. Dirinya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia melupakan yukata merah gelap yang sudah ia siapkan untuk malam ini, teronggok begitu saja di atas ranjangnya. Seolah tak membutuhkannya lagi. Padahal sudah 2 hari ia mempersiapkan yukata itu, untuk ia pakai malam ini. Hiasan rambut yang juga ia pesan jauh-jauh hari terlupakan di atas meja rias. Tak disentuhnya lagi sejak sore tadi.

Malam sudah menerjang. Kamarnya ia biarkan gelap, hanya disinari cahaya-cahaya bangunan di luar sana. Menyisakan barang-barang pribadinya, Mikasa meninggalkan kamar sejak beberapa menit lalu. Tanpa sadar sudah berada dalam kerumunan banyak orang yang menikmati festival. Tak memakai yukata seperti gadis-gadis lain, ia hanya menggunakan blus merah dan blazer hitam yang menutupi setengah betisnya. Mikasa tak membawa tas tangannya seperti biasa, ia menyimpan ponsel dan dompetnya dalam saku blazer.

Sepatu boots berhaknya membawa Mikasa berjalan dengan gontai. Tak mempedulikan beberapa orang menyadari siapa dirinya. Tak mempedulikan arah jalannya yang sembarangan. Tak mempedulikan kemana kakinya akan berakhir berjalan.

 _I stayed here all alone_

 _As time wa passing on_

 _A simple, littel date_

 _And that is what I'll say we're on_

Matanya terlampau sayu. Helai kelamnya sesekali bergerak mengikuti arah angin malam yang samar. Sekali lagi dalam benaknya terpikir sebuah keajaiban. Keajaiban agar janjinya bisa ia lakukan. Malam ini, hanya tinggal satu jam menuju pesta kembang api. Dan dirinya masih berjalan sendiri di kerumunan ini. Dalam pikirannya yang kacau, pesan yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, telpon yang menunjukkan bahwa ponsel tujuannya mati, cukup membuatnya terhanyut dalam diam.

Tanpa disadari dirinya sudah berada di sebuah bar langganannya yang berada beberapa puluh meter dari keramaian kota. Ia duduk tepat di depat bartener yang cukup ia kenal. Mungkin malam ini ia akan ditemani alkohol, untuk melupakan semuanya.

 _The people close to town_

 _The gentle, floating clouds_

 _They share a lough as I sit waiting all day long_

"Hanya sendiri?" tanya si bartener.

"Ya.. Erwin."

Erwin yang mulai merasa peka dengan suara parau yang dikeluarkan Mikasa langsung menyuguhkan segelas bir –yang biasa dipesan wanita itu jika berkunjung kemari. Dan dalam sekali tegukan wanita itu langsung memindahkan cairan bening tersebut ke dalam kerongkongannya. Belum, satu gelas saja tidak akan membuatnya mabuk. Ia harus terus menambah bir dalam gelasnya. Lebih dari biasanya.

 _A really simple formula_

 _That I don't understand at all_

 _The ticking of the clock is rushing like my heart is gonna stop_

 _To really, truly comprehend_

 _I have attempted, but I can't_

 _To think that in your eyes_

 _You really see me as the clown to just be made fun of_

 _._

"Beri aku lebih banyak, Erwin."

Karena saat ini Mikasa adalah pelanggannya, maka ia tidak akan menolak. Dan ia yakin ada alasan kenapa wanita ini memilih untuk mabuk malam ini, saat semua orang tengah menikmati festival. Jika bukan karena pekerjaan atau kakaknya, pasti masalah yang ia emban adalah mengenai Levi. Apa kali ini pria itu yang menyakiti Mikasa? Balas dendam kah? Pikir Erwin dalam diam sembari menuangkan bir pada gelas ke-4 wanita di hadapannya.

Mikasa tak mempedulikan rasa pahit yang menerjangnya. Ia hanya ingin segera mengakhiri ingatannya akan malam ini, sambil diam-diam berharap akan keajaiban. Masih terlalu naif.

 _Ah, as I spin until I just_

 _Ah, can't breathe in, this is the end_

 _Guess this is it, sorry fate has got me hit_

 _And no I can't go on going_

 _Knowing you'll never see this_

 _._

Tanpa sadar ada sesuatu yang membasahi matanya saat tegukan bir ke-5. Sakit ia rasakan. Seperti inikah rasa sakit yang Levi rasakan saat ia memutuskan perpisahan sepihak mereka? Apa seperti inikah cara pria itu menghilangkan rasa sakitnya?

"Kau tidak seperti Levi, kau akan mabuk.. Mikasa." Erwin mengingatkan.

"Tolong.. Erwin, aku tidak ingin mendengar nama itu saat ini."

Erwin tersenyum miris. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Masalah apa lagi yang terjadi antara mereka berdua kali ini?

Mikasa terdiam, meski gelasnya sudah terisi kembali. Matanya menyelam begitu dalam. Meski menolak untuk memikirkan apapun, pikirannya tetap terjebak untuk berpikir. Banyak yang berputar dalam ingatannya. Mempermainkan batinnya yang terkoyak.

Kedua pipinya mulai memerah, tanda bahwa dirinya mulai mabuk. Menyadari hal itu Erwin berusaha untuk mempertahankan kesadaran wanita itu, agar ia tidak berakhir dengan pembicaraan melantur dan tindakan bodoh lainnya yang bisa Mikasa lakukan jika sedang mabuk.

" _Nee_ Mikasa, bagaimana kabar Eren?"

Mikasa mendongak ke arah pria _blonde_ didepannya, matanya tampak tak minat.

"Eren? Entahlah.. aku rasa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini. Dia terus menatap sebuah kartu berwarna hitam bertuliskan emas."

Erwin menaikkan satu alisnya, merasa kenal dengan kartu yang dikatakan Mikasa.

"Apa kartu itu bertuliskan Ackerman?"

Kali ini Mikasa yang mengangkat alisnya. Mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lihat.

"Aku tidak yakin..Ah!" dalam ketidakyakinannya Mikasa berseru yakin. "Aku kenal satu Ackerman." Ia melanjutkan, rona merah tanda mabuk masih jelas terlihat dipipinya. "Levi Ackerman."

Dan setelah menyebutkan nama itu Mikasa tampak murung. Bibirnya kembali terkatup. Setetes air kembali jatuh. Sakit kembali menerjangnya. Melihat hal itu Erwin yakin bahwa topik apapun yang ia berikan akan berakhir dengan ingatannya pada Levi. Apapun itu.

 _Kimi ga inai hibi no imi wo ma shitte_

 _(Since you lest, I've come to know the meaning of there days)_

 _Subete nanimo kamo sutete kake dashita_

 _(I threw everything away and ran)_

"Kau sudah mabuk. Mau kutemani menghirup udara segar di teras?"

Awalnya Mikasa ingin menolak, namun setelah Erwin mengiming-iminginya sebotol bir yang ia bawa, akhirnya Mikasa menurut. Ia mengikuti langkah Erwin menuju teras bar ini. Dimana ada dua buah kursi kayu. Mereka pun duduk disana, saling terdiam pada awalnya. Untuk sekedar menyesap udara musim panas. Merasakan pula samar-samar keramaian festival. Ditemani bintang-bintang yang menampakkan diri malam ini.

 _Hoshi no shita de ima mo kokoro wa nomi konde_

 _(Beneath the stars, even now, my heart understands)_

 _Dareka no tame dake no waratteru no?_

 _(Who are you smiling for?)_

Mikasa tersenyum miris dengan sendirinya. Kemudiam merebut botol bir di tangan Erwin, meneguknya frustasi. Seolah ingatannya terjatuh pada hal yang salah. Pada senyuman pria yang diinginkannya di sebuah sore. Senyuman yang tertuju bukan untuknya. Merutuklah ia dalam hati. Memupuk sendiri rasa sesak di dadanya.

 _Kimi no umareta machi mukai kaze no hodou kyo no ue_

 _(A head wind blows on this small bridge in your hometown)_

 _Seneka osu natsukashii uta_

 _(And an old familiar song pushes me forward)_

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya kan?" Erwin menebak.

Tak ada jawaban. Artinya memang itu yang Mikasa lakukan saat ini. Tenggelam dalam kegundahannya sendiri. Membuat matanya yang tengah memandangi bintang-bintang di atas sana membohongi diri untuk memohon. Memohon keajaiban akan bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Dipaksakan pun kau tidak akan bisa pergi darinya bukan? Karena teramat mencintainya?" suara Erwin terdengar lagi, seolah bermonolog karena lawan bicaranya sama sekali tak menanggapinya.

 _Ikanakucha kono me ni mienai kanjou ga_

 _(I have to go, can't believe how much these invisible feeling)_

 _Konna ni kono mune wo atsuku suru mitashite iku kowareru kurai ni_

 _(Fill my heart and set it on fire, it feels like it could fall apart)_

Mikasa memejamkan mata sejenak. Meski saat melakukan itu matanya terasa panas. Ia menahan bulir air matanya yang kesekian. Lelah dengannya.

"Aku masih ingat dengan jelas hari itu dia juga datang kemari dengan keadaan kacau. Mencoba untuk mabuk."

Mata Mikasa kembali terbuka saat mendengar hal itu, mulai tertarik.

"Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat dia.. menangis."

 _Ame no hi mo kaze no hi mo wasurenakatta_

 _(Even on rainy days or windy days, I could never forget)_

 _Namida de nureta egao naku senai nani yori mo daijina mono_

 _(Your smiling face, wet with tears It's something I'll neverlose and will always cherish)_

Mikasa terhanyut. Mulai menganggap apa yang ia alami saat ini merupakan balasan Tuhan untuknya, yang sudah memulai untuk menyakitinya. Dengan sadar.

Kali ini Mikasa bersandar, memaksa tubuhnya untuk rileks sementara. Bintang-bintang yang sinarnya seolah bergerak itu mengalihkan pikirannya. Akan apa yang sudah ia lalui sebelum perpisahan terjadi. Banyak hal sederhana yang begitu berharga, saat-saat dimana mereka sering menghabiskan beberapa kaleng jus sambil menatap langit malam yang berbintang. Mengoceh tentang orion, dengan asalnya menamai rasi bintang yang nampak, memanjatkan permohonan saat bintang jatuh tiba-tiba terlihat, terlelap sampai pagi di atap apartemen.

 _Itsuka kimi to yozora no futatsu hoshi ni_

 _(One starry night, we named a pair of stars)_

 _Namae tsukete kawashita yubi kiri_

 _(And made a pinky promise)_

Permohonan-permohonan kecil yang Mikasa sadari bahwa itu untuknya. Karena sebaik apapun Levi menyembunyikan doanya, Mikasa selalu berhasil menemukan harapan kecil pria itu. Seolah ditakdirkan untuk mengetahuinya.

 _Kimi wa jitto nagareru hoshi wo sagashita_

 _(You patiently searched for a shooting star)_

 _Zutto boku no negai wo inotteta_

 _(And always wished for my dream to come true)_

Namun kali ini, saat dirinya tak lagi terikat dengan Levi, siapa yang akan mendoakannya dalam permohonan kecil saat bintang jatuh muncul? Nama siapa yang akan rutin disebutkan oleh pria itu dalam tidurnya? Tangan siapa yang akan terasa nyaman digenggamannya? Kebahagiaan siapa yang ia harapkan?

 _Shiawase ni nara nakya ikenai hito no tame ni_

 _(The stars shine in the night for those people)_

 _Hoshi wa yoru ni kagayaku_

 _(The need to find true happiness)_

Mikasa benar-benr terisak saat ini. Tak kuasa membayangkan nama siapa yang memenuhi diri Levi saat ini. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup wajah, tak mempedulikan botol bir yang tersimpan di samping kakinya. Sulit, ini terlalu sulit baginya, melepaskan pria itu selama ini. Nyatanya ia belum rela kehilangan apapun dalam gapaiannya. Nyatanya ia masih tergantung begitu besar pada pria itu. Tapi apa, apa yang bisa ia dapatkan setelah berjalan begitu jauh darinya? Apa yang akan ia dapat setelah berhasil menjaga jarak dengannya? Apa yang akan ia dapat setelah menyakiti pria itu sampai begitu lemah beberapa hari? Apa yang pantas untuknya yang sudah bersikap egois dulu dan sekarang? Terus mengekangnya dalam genggaman menyakitkan? Terus membelenggunya dengan masa lalu yang sempat terkoyak keindahannya?

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.." suara itu lebih parau.

 _Aitakute, kono hiroi kurai sora no shita_

 _(I want to see you, beneath this vast and dark sky)_

 _Ima moshimo hitori nara nani hitotsu kimi wo terasu tsutsumu mono mo nai toshitara_

 _(If there's not a single thing that will hold you in its embrace)_

Erwin menepuk pelan bahu wanita itu, untuk sedikit menenangkan isakan pilunya.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang juga."

Perlahan Mikasa menggeleng. Mengingat kembali kejadian sore tadi. Yang berhasil mengoyak hatinya.

"Levi sedang bersama orang lain."

Baiklah, sekarang Erwin benar-benar dapat menangkap kisah yang tengah terjadi antara mereka. Cukup pelik. Namun dalam situasi ini, yang harus dilakukan Erwin adalah memberi sedikit pencerahan kan? Ia tidak mau jika keesokan harinya membaca berita tentang seorang model yang bunuh diri karena patah hati. Dirinya akan menjadi orang pertama yang ditanyai media masa.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin Levi lebih memilihnya?"

"Sudah banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama. Terlalu banyak.."

"Pergilah, setidaknya kau harus memastikannya sendiri bukan?"

Mikasa menoleh. Matanya yang sembab dan kedua pipi yang menunjukkan diriya masih mabuk seolah tengah menimbang hal itu.

 _Ai ni yokou_

 _(Then I'll go to you)_

"Sekali lagi saja, pertahankan sikap egoismu untuk bertemu dengannya. Pastikan apa yang kau rasakan. Kau tahu sendiri dia bukan orang yang mudah membenci, kau tidak akan berakhir dengan menyedihkan."

 _Mou nido to me wo sora senai_

 _(i'll never look away from your eyes again)_

 _Yorokobi wo itami mo donna kao mo ude no naka de muke itai_

 _(Whether your face is full of joy or pain, I want to see it as I hold you in my arms)_

Ya, ia ingin menemui Levi saat ini, memenuhi janji yang sudah mereka buat. Memastikan satu hal yang membuatnya tersiksa. Mencoba untuk berhenti saat apa yang ia harapkan tidak sesuai, berhenti egois untuk keinginannya. Jika bintang yang menyaksikan dirinya saat ini tak berpihak padanya, ia akan benar-benar menyerah. Mengakhiri apa yang sudah ia akhiri. Mempertahankan jarak yang sudah dibuatnya.

Saat ini saja, dirinya ingin meraih tangan hangat pria itu, menggenggamnya erat. Mengingat kembali rasa nyaman yang diberikan genggaman itu.

 _Wakattanda shiawasette sa futatsu de hitotsu hitotsu zutsu janai_

 _(I know no that true happiness comes when two become one, not while they remain seperated)_

 _Subete wo wakeaeru futari dake yusareta nagai_

 _(A wish in granted only to couples who share everything)_

Mikasa berdiri. Dalam keadaan mabuk yang cukup membuatnya pening, ia memaksakan diri. Melawan kelemahannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.."

Tanpa menatap lagi ke belakang, wanita bersurai hitam itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Erwin yang diam-diam tersenyum –lega dengan pilihan Mikasa. Wanita itu terus berlari, menembus ramainya jalanan, melupakan mobil yang masih terparkir di halaman taman kota.

 _Aitakute, aitakute, ima aitakute_

 _(I want to see you, I want to see you, I want to see you now)_

Mata sembabnya berusaha tetap fokus meski sesekali terasa buram. Ia tetap berlari, mengalahkan semangat muda-mudi yang antusias dengan festival. Berlari, menghiraukan arus langkah yang ia lawan.

 _Ima moshimo hitori nara_

 _(If you're alone now)_

 _Nani hitotsu kimi wo terasu mono mo nai toshitara_

 _(If there's not a single thing to shine for you)_

Masih berlari, saat satu bintang jatuh tiba-tiba turun dengan sekejap. Tanpa melihatnya pun, Mikasa masih memanjatkan keinginan yang sama. Keinginan akan bertemu dengan pria itu, saat ini juga. Sejauh apapun ia harus berlari.

 _Ai ni yukou_

 _(Then I'll go to you)_

 _Nagareboshi ni kaketa negai kanau no ga ima nara_

 _(If the wish I made to the stars come true right now)_

 _Kono saki ni atarashii futari ga iru_

 _(Then a new start for us would be waiting at the end of this road)_

Ia melupakan napasnya yang terengah. Melupakan kakinya yang lecet di dalam sepatu bootsnya karena tidak memakai kaos kaki. Menghiraukan kepalanya yang serasa pecah berkat mabuk yang ia alami. Gemerlap gedung-gedung yang ia lewati menyuguhi matanya yang mengabur. Dan saat satu gedung yang ia tuju berhasil ia masuki, ia behenti sejenak. Sedikit menarik napasnya perlahan dan memegangi lututnya yang mulai terasa lemas.

Kembalilah ia berlari, setelah menyadari tulisan lift mati yang sudah terpampang dalam jarak pandangnya. Ia menaiki tangga dengan cepat, dengan hapal langsung melesat saat lantai dimana apartemen Levi berada. Kakinya masih menyusuri lantai, menuju nomor apartemen yang sudah hatam dikepalanya. Kemudian memencet bel apartemen itu 2 kali.

Napasnya tercekat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, terus berpacu saat menunggu pintu di depannya terbuka. Dan dengan refleks Mikasa langsung menghambur pada tubuh Levi dalam jarak pandangnya. Tangan gemetarnya melingkar dengan erat di bahu pria kelam itu, memeluknya. Bibir dengan lipstik merah yang mulai memudar miliknya meraup habis bibir Levi. Matanya terpejam, memaksakan diri untuk memperdalam ciuman yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Mikasa memiringkan kepalanya, dengan lihai membuka mulutnya, memainkan lidahnya di permukaan bibir Levi, mencoba membuka celah disana.

Setelah sekian detik memaksaka diri, akhirnya Mikasa mendapat lampu hijau. Levi turut membuka mulutnya, menerjang ke dalam rongga Mikasa. Merasakan sensasi saliva rasa bir di mulut wanita itu. Mikasa semakin erat mendekatkan tubuhnya, seolah tak ingin pria dalam dekapannya ini melepaskannya. Seolah ia ingin memilikinya seperti ini.

Pipi Mikasa memanas. Air mata lagi-lagi mengalir. Pelukannya seakan melonggar perlahan. Kepalanya seakan meledak. Akhirnya setelah menit berlalu, ia melepas ciumannya –meski jarak kedua wajah itu masih dekat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Levi.. jangan meninggalkanku.."

Dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu Mikasa tak bisa menahan kesadarannya lagi. Tubuhnya melemas, ia tak sadarkan diri, dalam pelukan Levi saat ini.

"Mikasa? Oi Mikasa?!"

oOo

.

- **TBC-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Six Reason for Love you**

 **.**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Six Reason for Love You © Shigeyuki Zero

.

Mumpung author lagi lancar ngetik huhuy

 _Typo_ , OOC, _overdose_ , menuju ke rating M

Karena terus didoktrin.. author juga jadi dukung Rivamika LOL

Tapi masih ngambang kok pairing utamanya wkwk

Mungkin akan ada banyak percakapan disini hehe.. karena author lagi males main deskripsi, lagi liar di obrolan ehe

Btw, maafkan author yang ga konsisten pake keterangan tanggal atau jam.. author lelah mengingat tanggal hehehe

Playlist : sedikit _**Hoshi ni Negai wo**_ by **Aho no Sakata x Mafumafu** lagi

Sedikit _**Yume no mata Yume**_ by **Mafumafu**

Happy reading

RnR please

.

.

 **chapter 7**

.

 _Aitakute, aitakute, ima aitakute_

 _(I want to see you, I want to see you, I want to see you now)_

22.29

Hampir setengah jam lagi menuju pesta kembang api di pusat kota. Dan akhirnya Levi harus menekan keinginannya untuk menepati janji. Nyatanya ia tetap disini, di apartemennya, menemani Petra. Banyak yang sudah mereka obrolkan sampai saat ini –kecuali tentang kenyataan kesembuhan mata wanita itu-, kopi yang sempat tersuguh pun sudah habis. Menyisakan dua cangkir yang mendingin.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Levi semakin sering menghela napasnya. Begitu terasa berat bagi pria itu. Sesekali matanya melirik jendela besar yang sengaja tak tertutup gorden, menampakkan langit gelap dengan cahaya-cahaya gedung perkotaan. Menyadari hal itu Petra turun menghela napas, mulai merasa tidak enak.

" _Ano_ , Levi.."

"Hn?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

Levi menoleh, ingin mempertanyakan keputusan wanita itu.

"Kembang apinya?"

"Akan ku lihat saat perjalanan pulang saja."

Hening.

Keputusan tiba-tiba itu mampu membuat Levi sedikit bingung.

"Aku rasa kau ingin bertemu Mikasa saat ini."

Dalam hati, Levi merutuk kebenarannya. Ya, ia akui. Bahwa janjinya dengan wanita itu tak bisa dengan mudah ia lupakan walaupun sedang bersama Petra –wanita yang hampir membuatnya jatuh hati. Tak ada perbincangan lagi setelah tebakan mutlak itu melayang. Levi tak tahu harus membalas seperti apa. Sedangkan Petra tengah sibuk memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas, bersiap untuk pulang.

Levi terdiam, hanya memandangi gerak-gerik wanita itu. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menghentikannya, namun entahlah.. ada rasa bersalah juga disana. Sampai akhirnya Levi berdiri, hendak mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilnya, dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah perasaan terbersit. Sesuatu yang aneh, dimana batinnya begitu bergetar dan sel-sel otaknya langsung mengumpulkan _image_ satu wajah dalam ingatannya. Gerakannya terhenti, dan suara bel apartemennya terdengar.

Pandangannya beralih pada pintu. Menerka sosok yang tengah berdiri di balik pintu itu.

"Mikasa.." suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

Dengan setengah berlari ia menuju pintu, mengharapkan sesuatu. Dan saat objek didepannya benar-benar terbuka, nampaklah sosok yang ia nantikan malam ini, menyerbunya. Tangan wanita bersurai hitam didepannya yang gemetar melingkar di lehernya dengan erat, memaksakan ciumannya. Menekan, sarat emosi. Saat Levi menyadari adanya aliran air di manik terpejam itu, ia mengalah. Membalas pelukan itu lebih erat. Membuka mulutnya untuk turut memperdalam ciuman mereka. Meski rasa alkohol semakin terasa saat semakin dalam ia mengecap mulut wanita itu. Senyap.

Dalam diam Petra menyaksikan, kedua insan itu menumpahkan kerinduan mereka. Ia tersenyum, miris. Entah apa yang singgah dalam pikirannya saat ini. Sesuatu yang pelik. Sakit. Petra mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, mengalah. Merasa tak berhak sama sekali dengan objek yang menyita perhatiannya itu. Ia menahannya, luapan emosi bening dalam manik karamel miliknya.

Ciuman berakhir. Mata terpejam Mikasa perlahan terbuka. Menampakan sembabnya manik hitam itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Levi.. jangan meninggalkanku.."

Satu kalimat singkat itu menjadi penutup, dimana manik itu menutup kembali, kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Mikasa? Oi Mikasa?!"

Levi menahan tubuh terkulai itu, memegangnya erat. Sesekali ia menepuk pipi wanita itu, merasakan suhu panas yang tersalur saat kulitnya saling bersentuhan. Demam kah? Akhirnya ia mengangkat tubuh Mikasa, membawanya ke kamar karena sofa panjang di ruang tengah masih diduduki Petra. Persetan dengan sepatu boots yang masih dipakai Mikasa, ia bisa membersihkannya nanti.

Dengan sigap ia melonggarkan ikatan pita pada blus yang dikenakannya. Dan saat melepaskan sepatu, ia mendapati luka lecet disekitar jemari kakinya. Helaan napas terdengar.

"Kau menahannya untuk berlari kemari? Dasar bodoh.."

Setelah mengelus pucuk kepalanya sebentar, Levi berlalu dari kamar. Hendak membawa kotak P3K dan beberapa handuk dingin. Sepertinya hari ini ia benar-benar menjadi seorang petugas IGD. Saat hendak menuju dapur, ia mendapati Petra tengah berdiri.

"Setelah mengompresnya, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Senyuman terukir, sedikit dipaksakan.

"Eh? Tapi−"

Kali ini Petra menggelang, kembali menolak.

"Aku akan memesan taxi, tenang saja."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu sampai taxinya datang."

Levi mengurumkan niatnya untuk ke dapur lebih dulu, ia menghampiri Petra. Mungkin ia harus menyelesaikan yang ini dulu. Namun saat itu, Petra juga turut melangkah menuju _foyer_ –hendak memakai sepatunya.

"Aku belum mengatakannya padamu, sebenarnya aku sudah bisa melihat." Senyuman itu kembali terlihat.

Kali ini Levi benar-benar terkejut. Merasa tidak yakin namun apa yang ia lihat membuktikannya.

"Jadi sebaiknya kau menjaga Mikasa dengan baik, tidak perlu mengantarku. Nah _jaa nee_."

Tanpa sempat menjawab, Petra sudah membuka pintu, menutupnya kembali, meyisakan Levi di dalam. Perlahan Levi memegangi keningnya, memikirkan apa yang sudah ia lakukan tadi –dengan Mikasa, di hadapan Petra.

oOo

02.39

Manik hitam milik Mikasa terbuka perlahan. Kepalanya masih terasa pening, dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang setengah basah berada di keningnya. Dengan hati-hati wanita itu memastikan benda tersebut, menyentuh handuk yang mengompres dirinya.

Kali ini perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok pria yang terlelap dalam jarak pandangnya, meringkuk di atas lantai dengan kepala dialasi kasur yang Mikasa tempati. Wajah pria itu begitu damai, tak menunjukkan kerutan-kerutan di alisnya seperti biasa. Dan ia merasakan tangan kanannya digenggam olehnya, dengan erat.

Perlahan Mikasa mendudukkan diri –setelah menyimpan handuk di keningnya ke atas meja nakas. Diam-diam dirinya tersenyum, menyadari situasi ini sangat ia rindukan. Dengan hati-hati ia mencoba mengelus rambut kelam disampingnya itu, merasakan kelembutan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Saat sentuhan kecil itu terjadi, Levi terbangun. Matanya terbuka, meski tanpa mengubah posisi kepalanya di atas kasur.

"kau sudah siuman?" Levi bertanya, dengan suara parau khas orang baru bangun.

"Ya. Maaf membangunkanmu."

"Ah.. begitu banyak kata maaf yang aku terima belakangan ini, aku sangat bosan."

"Aku yakin Petra mengucapkan hal itu karena benar-benar merasa bersalah."

Levi memejamkan matanya lagi –meski ia sepenuhnya tengah sadar. Nampak tak suka dengan topik yang dibawakan Mikasa.

"Berhentilah memasukkan nama itu dalam perbincangan kita." Kali ini suara Levi tak terdengar parau lagi.

Mendengar hal itu tertu membuat Mikasa tersenyum, senyum ambigu. Antara lega atau miris. Namun yang pasti kehangatannya bertambah saat Levi mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Mikasa tak menyerah, untuk mengorek hal ini lebih dalam.

"Aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaanmu."

Senyuman Mikasa memudar perlahan. Dan Levi kembali membuka matanya, memandang sesuatu yang tak pasti.

"Ah sepertinya kau lupa pesanku dari dulu, untuk selalu memakai kaos kaki jika menggunakan sepatu tertutup." Pengalihan.

"Kau membawa Petra kemari ternyata."

Genggaman Levi melonggar, refleks.

"Kau mabuk dan berlari-lari ke apartemenku, apa Erwin tidak menghentikanmu?" lagi.

"Karena aku tidak dihampiri olehmu, jadi aku sendiri yang datang. Aku tidak bisa dengan mudah membuatmu mau membawaku masuk, tidak sepertinya."

"Kau benar-benar gila jika berlari dari bar kemari."

"Ya, aku terlalu tergila-gila padamu. Menyedihkan sekali bukan?"

Levi mendongak, menatap raut wajah Mikasa yang tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Dengan cepat ia langsung menahan tubuh wanita itu dalam kendalinya, menindih tubuh itu. Perkataan yang akan terlontar segera dibungkamnya dengan ciuman, menahan semua luapan kecemburuan yang berusaha Mikasa tunjukan.

Ciuman itu berubah panas. Lidah mereka membelit, saling menyatukan saliva. Levi tak peduli dengan desahan nikmat yang ia dengar, ia terus meraup keinginannya. Sampai napas mereka tercekat, terpaksa untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Jika bagimu begitu menyakitkan, untuk apa kau terus menginginkanku?" setengah berbisik.

Manik mereka bertemu, saling memperdalam tatapan.

"Kau tahu ini menyakitkan, kenapa kau tetap bertahan.." suara itu begitu dekat dengan telinganya, hembusan napas yang hangat. "Tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan menyerah saat aku baru saja mulai."

Mikasa membelalak. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah meraup lehernya yang terbuka. Dirinya seolah tersengat.

" _Hanabi-_ nya.. sudah selesai. Aku tidak menepati janjiku. Maaf.." suara pria itu terdengar lagi. Berhasil membuat Mikasa meloloskan sebulir air dari matanya yang mulai terasa panas.

"Kau ingat.."

"Aku tidak pernah, lupa pada janji kita."

Isakan kecil terdengar. Mikasa melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Levi, mengeratkan tubuh mereka. Meniadakan jarak.

Ciuman kembali terulang. Semakin intens. Terhanyut dalam keinginan untuk menikmati tubuh masing-masing. Lidah yang bertautan diiringi sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang dilakukan Levi dibalik blus yang Mikasa kenakan, menikmati belahan dada yang masih tertutup itu, memainkan gundukan kecilnya. Mikasa menggeliat, tubuhnya reflek menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan padanya. Membuat dirinya tak kalah untuk menyusup ke balik pakaian santai yang dikenakan Levi. Tubuh kekar pria itu ia susuri perlahan. Memanjakan nafsunya.

 _Boku wa suki de, suki de, suki de, suki de, suki de, tomaranai_

 _(I like you, like you, like you, like you, like you, can't stop)_

oOo

.

10.29

Liburan musim panas yang telah dimulai tak menjadi alasan Levi melupakan pekerjaannya. Bukan, bukan hanya pekerjaannya sebagai guru. Namun juga pekerjaan sampingan yang ia lakukan untuk membantu sang paman –Kenny Ackerman- di kursi tertinggi. Jika boleh sombong, Levi bisa disebut sebagai tangan kanan pria penguasa perusahaan tersebut. Meski dirinya selalu menolak untuk mempublikasikan namanya sebagai orang dibalik sosok hebat Kenny.

Hari ini, disaat orang-orang di luar sana berkemas untuk berlibur ke pantai atau menginap di vila, Levi lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan dokumen yang sudah menemaninya sejak kemarin. Ia menikmatinya, pada awalnya. Sampai seseorang tengah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ya ampun, aku baru tahu tugas seorang guru bisa sebanyak ini." Suara itu mengalihkan dunia bagi Levi.

Pria yang masih memegang bolpoinnya untuk mengoreksi sebuah proposal itu langsung mendelik, pada sosok wanita yang hanya memakai handuk mantel untuk menutupi tubuh idealnya. Levi –yang biasa memakai kacamata jika mengerjakan pekerjaan ini- membenarkan kacamatanya yang hampir menurun, tampak menilai penampilan wanita di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang-pulang dari sini sejak malam festival?" sindir Levi.

"Oh ayolah, baru 2 hari ini. Lagipula bukannya kau yang menahanku saat kemarin aku akan pulang?"

"Aku? Menahanmu? Oi, kau yang mulai menahanku dengan alasan 'ciuman sampai jumpa'mu itu. Kau pikir pria dewasa sepertiku tidak akan tergoda dengan kemampuan berciumanmu?"

"Dan akhirnya kita melakukan ronde ke-3."

Samar, Mikasa melihat ekspresi salah tingkah di wajah Levi. Hal yang sangat ia sukai darinya. Akhirnya Mikasa benar-benar mendekati pria itu, mendudukan diri di meja kerjanya, merebut perhatian lebih banyak.

"Mau ronde ke-4?" godaan.

Seringai Levi nampak, sebelum. "Tidak, terimakasih." Ia berusaha mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada pekerjaan lagi.

"Aku jadi penasaran."

"Tentang?"

"Apa kau juga pernah melakukannya dengan dokter bedah itu.."

Levi kembali berhenti. Namun kali ini tak sampai memandang wanita disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memasukkan dia dalam pembicaraan kita."

"Karena aku tidak pernah tahu.. perasaanmu padaku saat ini seperti apa."

Levi menoleh, tidak tahan dengan prasangka yang Mikasa rasakan.

"Bahkan setelah kita melakukan sex siang dan malam?"

"Sex bukan membuktikan cinta. Kau bahkan bisa melakukan itu dengan wanita panggilan manapun."

"Sayangnya, aku tipe pria yang hanya bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang aku cintai."

"Eh?"

Dengan tenang Levi kembali bekerja. Menyibukkan diri dengan kertas-kertas membosankan didepannya, dan sesekali mengoreksi sesuatu yang tertulis disana. Tak mempedulikan tatapan kaget yang Mikasa berikan, biarkan wanita itu menyadarinya sendiri, pengakuan cinta secara tak langsung tersebut.

Dan sedetik kemudian pelukan erat Mikasa lakukan, menghambur pangkuan Levi. Membuat sedikit senyuman nampak diwajah dinginnya.

"Oi, kau tidak menggunakan sehelai pakaian pun dibalik handuk itu?"

"Pakaian dalamku dicuci, aku kan tidak membawa apa-apa selain yang aku kenakan malam itu."

"Kau mau aku menyerangmu lagi?"

"Aku suka diserang."

"Kita bahkan belum menikah tapi sudah sering melakukannya."

"Kau mau menikahiku?"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau jadi istriku?"

"Ah! Apa sekarang kau sedang melamarku? Disini? Tidak romantis sekali.."

"Kau ingin aku bertindak seperti pria-pria di film huh? Tidak, terimakasih. Kau bisa mencari yang lain kalau begitu."

"Jadi ini benar-benar lamaran?!" Mikasa melepaskan pelukannya, memandang lebih kaget. Matanya membulat dengan manis.

Dengan lembut Levi mengacak rambut Mikasa, gemas dengan tingkah laku wanita ini.

"Tidak, karena aku belum benar-benar meyelesaikan masalahku dengan kakakmu itu."

Mikasa tampak murung sekarang. Jadi Levi mengecup bibir didepannya untuk menghibur.

"Tapi jika kita berhasil menikah nanti, apa aku harus memanggilnya 'kakak ipar'? padahal umurnya masih lebih muda dariku."

"Salahmu bertambah umur begitu cepat."

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan.."

"Karena aku suka menggodamu."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi ingat satu hal."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi rumahmu karena tidak pulang?"

"Ups.. sepertinya aku lupa.."

oOo

.

11.47

Eren melupakan sesuatu, bahwa Mikasa belum pulang sejak festifal Tenzin waktu itu. Tapi entahlah, Eren selalu yakin adik tirinya itu menginap di tempat yang aman, dengan teman-teman wanitanya. Namun sebenarnya, Eren sendiri tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada penyakit yang ia derita, yang dikatakan Levi dengan tidak jelas. Kemarin dirinya baru memeriksakan hal itu ke rumah sakit, menuruti arahan Levi –yang tadinya sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan.

Dan hasil tes kesehatan itu berada di tangannya saat ini. Perkataan dokter saat bertemu dengannya juga masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ternyata seburuk yang ia duga.

Eren mengalami penyakit PTSD ( _Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder_ ), yaitu gangguan stres pasca trauma yang ia yakini berasal dari trauma kecelakaannya saat baru lulus kuliah. Dimana kecelakaan mobil yang dikendarai Eren itu menyebabkan ibunya meninggal. Dari sana mimpi buruk sering berdatangan, dirinya tak pernah tenang. Rasa bersalah selalu menyertai langkahnya kemanapun sehingga semua halusinasi yang menyerangnya selalu ia atasi dengan obat penenang –meski tak banyak membantu.

Akhirnya Eren ingat akan kenyataan bahwa dirinya pernah melukai diri sendiri dan supir pribadinya saat sangat frustasi dengan halusinasinya. Hal i tulah yang berbahaya. Kondisi buruk yang datang tak diundang bisa mencelakai orang lain tanpa sadar. Itulah yang Levi cegah terjadi.

Sedangkan Eren yang baru menyadari apa yang telah ia alami ini hanya bisa memijat keningnya yang pening. Setelah sekuat tenaga membenci Levi, apa ia harus bertekuk lutut dan mengakui kondisinya? Harusnya begitu, jika egonya tak setinggi langit.

Ucapan terakhir dokter yang ia ingat akan kemungkinan kesembuhannya membuatnya berpikir beribu kali. Terapinya mahal. Tapi Levi sudah menawarkan kartu Ackerman untuk menyelesaikan masalah registrasi dan pembiayaan. Yang diyakini akan dilayani seperti pasien VIP.

Apa ini akhir kebenciannya?

Harus menjadi akhir kebenciannya?

oOo

13.10

Petra mengetuk-ngetuk bolpoin dalam genggamannya. Kebosanannya memuncak berkat membaca banyak jurnal kedokteran tentang jantung buatan. Sejak bangun tidur di musim panas ini, sampai siang hari dirinya terus berkutat untuk mempelajari banyak hal untuk operasi Farlan.

Pikirannya melayang. Terlalu jauh malah. Pada ingatan malam dimana Levi mengakui perasaannya yang baru setengah. Rasa bersalah yang muncul ternyata percuma saja. Karena toh pria bersurai hitam itu sudah bisa menahan perasaan itu sedemikian rupa dan kembali menganggap Mikasa.

Perasaannya yanng berkecambuk saat ini membelenggunya dalam ketidakjelasan. Ada sensasi rasa sakit jika mengingat nama Levi. Namun haknya apa? Setelah lebih dulu menghentikan perasaan pria itu padanya. Ia pikir bukanlah urusannya jika pria itu akhirnya mengakhiri penantian.

Bimbang. Saat seharusnya Petra menenggelamkan diri pada tanggung jawabnya, saat lengah ia malah memikirkan pria itu. Apa dirinya telah jadi pendosa saat ini?

Maniknya ia paksakan untuk terpejam, sedikit merilekskan diri dalam kusutnya emosi dalam hatinya. Ruang kerja yang ia diami ini sesejuk apapun tetap mampu membuatnya gelisah. Tumpukan dokumen dan layar komputer yang menyala menampakan penampang jantung buatan tak lagi menarik perhatiannya. Sampai suara ponselnya berdering, tanda panggilan masuk.

Dengan sedikit malas, Petra mengangkat telpon itu.

"Ya, halo?"

"Ah Petra, apa hari ini kau sibuk?"

Tak seperti biasanya, saat mendengar suara Farlan wanita bersurai karamel itu tak menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Um.. aku sedang mempelajari jurnal untuk operasimu, tapi saat ini aku sedang istirahat. Ada apa?"

" _Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam di restoranku hari ini. Apa bisa?"_

"Tentu. Aku akan datang."

" _Baguslah, aku akan mulai mempersiapkannya_."

"Tidak usah disiapkan dari sekarang, aku juga ingin membantumu."

" _Tapi_ −"

"Aku sudah sembuh, Farlan." Dan barulah Petra tersenyum kali ini, saat memberitahukan kabar gembira itu.

" _Benarkah? Syukurlah.. pantas saja aku agak cuiga saat kau bilang sedang mempelajari jurnal._ "

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikan ini kejutan nanti, tapi aku tidak tahan memberitahumu."

" _Aku turut senang untukmu, Petra. Kalau begitu aku tunggu nanti sore ya?_ "

"Iya, sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Telepon terputus. Petra kembali bermalas-malasan di atas meja kerja sambil mengetuk-ngetukan bolpoinnya lagi. Seolah dengan hal itu bisa sedikit menghiburnya. Dan tiba-tiba satu pesan masuk terlihat di layar ponselnya, kali ini bukan dari Farlan. Tapi..

"Levi.."

' _Apa sore ini kau senggang? Aku ingin berkonsultasi tentang sesuatu. Berhubungan dengan rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja_.'

Dan ini situasi yang Petra hindari saat ini. Sumber kebimbangannya. Dalam waktu bersamaan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

oOo

 **-TBC-**


End file.
